


Ahsoka's Apprentice

by Ryojin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Leia Organa, F/F, Gray Jedi, Jedi Leia Organa, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryojin/pseuds/Ryojin
Summary: During a trip to meet Bail Organa about the Rebellion, Ahsoka Tano bumps into a small girl. She makes a startling discovery and gains an apprentice.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 62
Kudos: 203





	1. Introduction

Leia wandered through the halls of the palace in her white dress that was quite common to her wardrobe. She didn't really like playing with the other kids her age because they seemed so childish. She always preferred being around her father who was the senator of Alderaan, or her mother who was the Queen. She may have only been four years old but she liked hearing about politics more than playing with a ball in the courtyard with the servants' kids. Also, they all treated her differently than each other. Whenever she was there to play, they were always respectable and formal rather than the times she spied them when she wasn't there. It always made her feel like an outsider just because she was the princess.

Unfortunately, when her parents had important business to deal with involving politics she wasn't allowed in the room because it was secretive. Usually she liked to watch old videos of senate meetings and debates. Her father introduced her to them earlier in the year and she loved watching people try to convince others to important problems. Even at a young age she didn't understand some of the people talking about money over lives. Shouldn't the people they represented be more important.

That was how she got interested in one of her father's old friends. Padme of Naboo. Leia could see how she argued so passionately about her peoples' needs. Leia decided she would be just like Padme when she grew up and when she told her father that he had a sad smile on his face. He agreed it was a noble goal and would be proud if she did.

But she had no more videos to watch and didn't want to play with the others so that left her wandering the halls to explore and entertain herself. She did this often as she liked knowing every nook and cranny of the palace and the servants all smiled at her as she walked by. It helped if she ignored the guard that was always following for her protection.

As she went around a corner she had gone around a hundred times before she felt a weird tingle in the back of her head as she suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry. Are you OK miss?" said a strong feminine voice from above her.

Leia looked up and saw a tall woman who appeared to be an alien. This was weird as most core worlds like Alderaan were made up of mostly human residents. This woman was tall to the four-year-old girl. She had orange skin with interesting designs in white on her face. The woman had what looked like a weird hat but was most likely alien anatomy. It had to horn like protrusions at the top of her head that lead to two tentacles hanging down her torso. They were striped blue and white.

"Hello? Are you OK?" She said again with a concerned look on her face bringing the princess out of her musings.

"I'm OK." Leia answered standing up and brushing off her dress. She fixed her posture before looking at the woman. "I am Princess Leia Organa. It is nice to meet you." Leia held out her hand in greeting as she has been trained to do since birth.

The woman looked at her a little confused and tilted her head while Leia felt another niggling in the back of her head. The woman had a shocked look on her face.

Leia coughed awkwardly as her had was still out. The woman blinked before smiling and crouching down to her level and took her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Leia. I am Ahsoka Tano. I am here to talk to your father. Do you know where he is?" The woman said kindly surprising Leia in not treating her any different after finding out she was a princess.

"He is probably in his office Ms. Tano." She responded cordially.

Ahsoka laughed. "Just call me Ahsoka. But don't tell other people about me. Only your dad." She whispered looking all around exaggeratedly.

Leia laughed at the older woman's antics. "Never mind. He is standing right behind me." The woman suddenly said. Ahsoka stood up and turned around to find Bail Organa standing there looking nervous as she made eye contact.

Leia not really noticing her father's reaction was much more interested in the woman. "How did you know he was there!?" Leia asked excitedly.

Ahsoka never taking her eyes off the senator answered the girl. "Magic." Ahsoka continues to stare at Bail before quietly asking the question that had been on her mind since bumping into the girl. "Anakin and Padme?" Bail just nods at her already realizing where this is going before his daughter buts into their silent conversation.

"Can you teach me?!" The girl asked excitedly. Not noticing the tension between the two adults.

"That is up to your father." Ahsoka said simply.

Leia looked to her father who looked worried and fretted a little before sighing. Bail broke eye contact from Ahsoka to look at his daughter. "You can have lessons with Ms. Tano but, there will be several rules." He said in his authoritative voice talking to both of the girls in front of him. They both nodded. Ahsoka may want to teach the girl but she wouldn't do it against her parents wishes.

"Of course, father." The four-year-old nodded seriously.

"You can not tell anyone about Ms. Tano. None of your friends, none of the servants, and none of the guards. Only your mother, Ms. Tano, and I will know about it. If your friends ask where you are going or what you are doing, just say that you have studies or princess duties." He said seriously. As if this got out Leia could be killed. Or worse.

The girl nodded in seriousness. At first, she thought this was going to just be something fun to learn but if her father was being this serious then it was important.

"Lastly, everything that Ms. Tano teaches you will also be a secret. You can't use it in front of anyone to impress people. This is absolutely important understand. Not many people are able to use this magic that Ms. Tano can and people will try to hurt you or the people of Alderaan if they found out you can." Bail finished.

"But I can use this magic?" Bail looked to Ahsoka.

"Yes. Those of us that have the ability to use this magic called the Force can tell others that can use it. Which will be the first thing we will learn to hide." Ahsoka said in teacher mode. "There are people who can use the Force that are bad guys and if they know you can use it too, they will take you. You will learn to hide it." She looked over to Bail who nodded thanking Ahsoka silently for helping his daughter.

Leia thought hard about it. She wanted to help her father and protect the people of Alderaan, and this magic could help her do it. "When can I begin?" She asked seriously.

Ahsoka looked down to her new padawan with a smile. "Right now."


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

A 6-year-old Leia just got word from her servant Sabe, one of the few people allowed to know the secret, that Ahsoka was on the planet for more lessons. Over the 2 years she had several sporadic lessons with the woman that had become her master, the correct term for a teacher of the force she is told, Leia had spent a lot of time learning what most would have deemed as boring things, but she found them extremely interesting.

Master Ahsoka had taught her a lot about using the force to hide herself as she was told about the evil people that would kill her or take her if they found her. Leia never wanted to leave her family so she made sure she would be able to hide from them.

Master Ahsoka had then taught her the ability that had got her interested in the first place, sensing those around you. Master Ahsoka had told her that the main reason for this would be so she would know when an evil force user was near. She described it as a similar feeling how Ahsoka felt different from everyone else except whereas Ahsoka felt like calm and belonging that someone to avoid would feel like hate and pain. With learning this she would be able to avoid and hide from such people.

An unfortunate side effect to learning it so well and as quickly as Leia had was that it was always on and always looking for threats. This unfortunately showed that she was able to sense all ill intentions and ill feelings of those around her. Playing with the other kids almost came nonexistent now that she could tell none of them wanted her there but pretended because she was the princess. She preferred to spend time around her parents, Sabe, and Master Ahsoka after that as they were the only ones who had only happy feelings around her. Although sometimes she could sense a lot of sadness around them when they looked at her. Leia figured it would be something she would learn about when she was older.

Learning the Force had not dampened her desire for learning of politics though. She still spent a lot of time watching videos and trying to spy on meetings her parents were having to understand it better. One thing she decided was that she didn't like the people int the black uniforms or the ones in the white armor that met with her father sometimes. They were always so mean and dismissive. She also sensed a lot of malevolence off them. At least it was only the normal amount. She had yet to find anyone of the people that Master Ahsoka had warned her about.

Leia arrived in the room that had been set aside for her lessons with Ahsoka to find her master there with here eyes closed in meditation. Leia tried to sneak up on her slowly to try and surprise her.

"Nice try my young apprentice." Ahsoka stated before opening her eyes and kindly smiling at the girl who was now pouting. "You hid your presence well in the force. It was your feet that gave you away. You have to be mindful of all the senses when you are trying to be sneaky." Ahsoka instructed with a smiling before poking the girl on the nose.

Ahsoka had enjoyed the time she spent instructing Leia as well. It reminded her of the times she had helped the younglings at the temple. She had truly enjoyed that and Leia had grown to care about Leia as more than just Anakin's daughter. That had been a surprising revelation but there was no mistaking the looks and feel of the Force when they met. Afterwards when she spoke with Bail, he confessed everything about what had happened between Obi-Wan and Anakin. It was hard learning about her Master falling to the dark side as well as the death of her friend Padme. She had learned that Leia's brother Luke was on Tatooine being mentored by Obi-Wan as far as Bail knew. They didn't keep in contact.

Ahsoka refocused on her apprentice. Leia had more focus and aptitude for the force than any child should. The teachers at the temple had to try and make games out of the mind exercises just to keep her interested. A thought of how terrifying of a Jedi Padme would have been crossed her mind again as it had many times over the last two years of training her little doppelganger. While Ahsoka originally noticed she was Anakin's daughter the girl to after Padme with the same controlled attitude and above normal maturity.

"Today we will be starting your training in using the Force to affect the world around you." Ahsoka stated going straight into the lesson. She pulled out a rock and set it on the ground between her and where Leia was going to sit.

Leia looked at her confused. She thought the Force had been a way to sense things and hide herself. She had no idea it could do anything else as Master Ahsoka had not really demonstrated anything that she could do.

Ahsoka saw the confusion and smirked. While keeping eye contact with her young pupil she focused on the small rock and it started floating up between the two with no one touching it.

Leia's shocked jaw dropped as she looked at what should be impossible. This really was magic.

"Use your sensing to try and feel what I am doing to the rock." Ahsoka instructed.

Leia did as she was told and closed her eyes. She could feel Master Ahsoka's presence in the force in front of her but she also felt what appeared to be almost a tendril of her presence expand past her body and encompass the rock to affect it. She felt the rock lower and opened her eyes to see her master looking at her.

"Your turn." Ahsoka said simply.

Leia closed her eyes and felt where the rock was and focused more intensely as she pushed her will on it. Nothing happened for a minute while she tried.

"Try raising your hand. It can be easier if you try to direct it using a physical part of your body and just feel the force as a further extension of your hand grabbing the rock and raising it." Ahsoka instructed noticing the struggles her student was having.

Leia nodded and raised her right hand as if she were reaching for the rock. Her presence expanded past her fingertips. She could feel the rock as if she were holding in her hand, she used her mind to lift it slowly about six inches in the air before she lost concentration and the rock fell to the ground.

Leia let out a huff of annoyance. She opened her eyes to see Ahsoka beaming at her. "That was amazing! It took me two days before the rock even twitched." Ahsoka gushed over the accomplishment.

Leia ever perfectionist still wasn't happy with what she did. They spent another hour with Leia trying to pick up different objects with different material, size, weight, shape, and even move them in specific ways such as stacking blocks as a way to practice precision.

Leia sat down with a huff tired after the workout. Using the Force was extremely exhausting, but she also was able to reach her favorite time of Ahsoka's visits. The stories.

"What would you like to here this time?" Ahsoka asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Tell me something awesome about Padme." Leia asked. Leia looked up to Padme and thought she was so smart and beautiful. Her Father always told her stories about Padme's passionate speeches for her people and she saw the videos, but Ahsoka would tell her about how Padme wasn't afraid to fight for herself. Like how Padme had fought in the Battle of Geonosis was an amazing story.

Ahsoka smiled at how excited her padawan was. It reminded her of herself. Ahsoka had looked up to the older woman from the moment she first met her. Ahsoka never thought she would respect a non-force user like she respected Padme.

"There was this one time where I had a vision of an assassin killing Padme during a diplomatic mission to Alderaan. I was sent as her body guard during it and had warned her of the vision but Padme went anyway more worried about duty as a senator than her own life. When the assassin attempted the first time Padme was hit in the shoulder, but the assassin escaped as well. Now most people after that would have left home to be safe or maybe hired more bodyguards, but not Padme." Ahsoka said with a fond smile. "She trusted me to protect her and even helped calm my worries about protecting her and offered herself as bait to catch the assassin." Ahsoka explained.

"Woah!" Leia said excitedly.

Ahsoka giggles. "When the Assassin tried again, I went to stop her but the assassin wounded me as well and decided to gloat about it. When the assassin's guard was down, Padme shot her with a hidden stunner and we were able to catch the assassin."

Leia's jaw just dropped. She could never imagine her parents being that cool. She respected both of them but they would never have been as awesome as Padme.

Ahsoka just giggled at the cute look of adoration Leia had on her face when ever she heard stuff about Padme. Ahsoka usually snuck in the stories that involved Anakin as well to tell the girl about her father as well. A few involved the clones and even Obi-Wan as well. It was nice going over the memories to keep them alive in her head. Also, she knew that someday Leia would meet Luke and Obi-Wan and hopefully she would know enough about him to trust him.

"That is enough for today." Ahsoka concluded.

"Aww! But I want to hear more." Leia whined finally acting her age.

"Nope!" Ahsoka responded just as childishly. "I have a job I need to do for your father. You will just have to wait until next time. But until then you can practice picking things up and moving them with the force." Leia's face went back to those of an excited child. "But!" Ahsoka added quickly. "There are very important rules with this because you cannot be seen while doing this. If you want to practice you have to use this room. There are no cameras or windows to spy on you. Have Sabe stand outside as well to make sure no one comes in without you noticing." Ahsoka instructed firmly.

Leia nodded seriously. She would obey her master's wishes.

Ahsoka stood up from the floor they were sitting on while Leia did the same. Ahsoka leant down and hugged Leia. "I will miss you sweetie."

"I will miss you as well Auntie." Leia responded taking to call Ahsoka this outside of training.

Ahsoka walked out of the door to take her next mission and leave her apprentice to her practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to have several snap shots of training to build the bond between Ahsoka and Leia which will most likely coincide with a few events and other mentions of the greater Star Wars universe. I just had to get out a new chapter right away while it was in my head but don't expect such quick updates normally.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later

"You have learned the ways of the Force rather quickly." Ahsoka complimented her 8-year-old student who was sitting in front of her in their special training room. "It is time to show you how to use the weapon of a Jedi. Me and your father had decided to hold off on this longer than normal as we wanted you to get used to using the Force before learning it." Ahsoka stated while unclipping the curved hilt attached to her hip.

"Is that your light-saber?" An excited Leia asked. She had heard about the weapon but Master Ahsoka had never shown hers.

"Yes, it is. I have two of them." Ahsoka gestured to the other at her hip. "Most Jedi had light-sabers that were either green or blue. A Sith's light-saber is most often Red. Now there are always exceptions to this but other colors are not very common." Ahsoka continued on in lecture mode. "This does not mean that if you see someone with a green or blue light-saber you should trust them as light-sabers can be stolen."

"What color is yours?" Leia asked.

Ahsoka smirked a little before igniting her light-saber in front of Leia. Ahsoka was proud of her light-sabers and enjoyed the shock it brought when others saw them. Leia was no different.

"WOW! They are white!" Leia shouted excited at seeing her first light-saber. She knew from lessons that light-sabers were forbidden weapons unless the Empire allowed it. Leia thought that was dumb, but from what she gathered from Master Ahsoka and her parents, Leia figured that the Sith were apart of the Empire and didn't want any Jedi around. Leia figured a long time ago that Master Ahsoka wanted to stay hidden from the Empire and if Ahsoka didn't want anything to do with the Empire then neither did she.

"I thought you were a Jedi? Shouldn't your light-saber be blue or green?" Leia asked confused.

Ahsoka sighed. How do you explain there is more to the world than good and evil to an 8-year-old? "I used to be a Jedi about ten years ago. Something happened and it caused me to leave them. I went out on my own to study the Force." Ahsoka explained. Leia still looked a little confused. "The Jedi were a group of Force wielders that studied under a philosophy and were deemed the light side." She explained once in lecture mode. "They believed in cutting themselves off from the rest of the world to try to achieve inner peace. They forbid attachments and other things to try and devote themselves to bettering the galaxy."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Leia asked. She wasn't very sure where this was going. Ahsoka was a good person so she couldn't be a Sith.

"It can be." Ahsoka said carefully. "There was an incident that allowed me to see the downside of this thinking. If your father was accused of a really bad crime and there was evidence that he did it, would you still believe he was innocent?" Ahsoka asked Leia.

"Of course! My father would never do anything bad! Even if he did it was probably for a good reason." She fired back angrily. How could Ahsoka even think of anything like that?

Ahsoka smiled at the reaction. "Exactly. You are connected to your father. You love him. In the Jedi that relationship would be frowned on and seen as clouding your thinking about him. When I was 17, someone blew up a part of the Jedi temple killing several people. There was some evidence that I did it and some of the Jedi that I viewed as close friends and even family cast me aside without thought because they didn't let our closeness cloud their judgement." Ahsoka recounted sadly.

Leia got up and hugged her. "I am sorry they did that. I don't want to be a Jedi like them! I will be like you!" She declared. "What happened after that though?" Leia asked her pseudo Aunt.

"My master didn't agree with them and worked hard to find the real culprit. He succeeded and I was freed. After that I decided to leave." Ahsoka finished. She didn't want to get into the messy details. Anyway, it was this girls' biological parents that saved her from being executed. "That is why I think my light-sabers are a different color. Because I am not a Jedi or a Sith. I am more neutral."

"Do I get a light-saber too?" Leia asked. She wanted one that would be a really cool color like Master Ahsoka's. Maybe not the same color, but definitely something that wasn't normal.

Ahsoka smiled at her excitement. It reminded her of the kids she took to get their light-saber crystals. Kids always wanted their own light-saber.

"We have to see if the materials I have gathered will work for you." Ahsoka explained before emptying out her bag on the ground which looked like a bunch or scrap metal and parts along with about 8 different crystals. Ahsoka had gathered them during her travels. A few from the black market and few others from Inquisitors.

Leia looked at the pieces confused. She reached out to pick them up.

"No." Ahsoka commanded. "Close your eyes and use the force. Try to get a sense of the crystals first. See if any of them call out to you."

Leia nodded and sat down crossing her legs. She closed her eyes and reached out to the pile of junk through the force. She could feel the 8 different crystals as small beacons of power. Some of them felt dark and evil. Leia assumed they belong to a Sith, but one crystal stood out amongst the others. It sang and connected to her force like it wanted to be with her. Like it belonged to her. The crystal floated up into the space between Ahsoka.

"Good. Now do the same thing with the pieces in front of you. Let the force guide you to the correct pieces and assemble it around your crystal." Ahsoka stated.

Leia again followed Ahsoka's teaching to the letter and used the force to sweep over all of the pieces of metal. Leia got lost in the meditation as pieces slowly started to rise and place themselves around the crystal. After an hour there was a click as the final piece snapped into place and Leia opened her eyes to look at the hilt in front of her.

It was a black cylindrical hilt that was thicker in the center and slightly tapered off to the top and bottom. There was a small circular guard where the blade would come out to protect the hand. Toward the top there were small protrusions that almost looked like teeth on a gear that went around the light saber.

Leia reached out and grabbed it with her hand. She used her thumb to twist the gear and then a yellow blade lit up the room. (If you haven't caught on yet. I am using Rey's light-saber from the end of Rise of Skywalker.)

Ahsoka smiled at the light-saber. "Good job. Yellow is a fairly uncommon color. I had a yellow light-saber as my second one when I was a Jedi. It is often wielded by those who are skilled in both light-saber combat and the Force." Ahsoka complimented.

Leia smiled at that. The light-saber felt like an extension of her force. Like it belonged with her.

Ahsoka then stood up. "Now the real training begins." She ignited one of her light-sabers and started showing Leia the different beginner's stances. And like everything else she took to it like a Mon Calamari to water.

At the end of practice Leia was sitting on the ground panting and sweating after the workout. Most of their training up to this point had been mental instead of physical. Although Ahsoka had shown her how to use the force to amplify physical abilities like running and jumping. This workout was tiring both physically and mentally.

Ahsoka wasn't the least bit winded. "That is all for today. I will be going on a long job after this and most likely won't be back for a couple of months. Until then I will leave you these." Ahsoka stated leaving 5 disks with Leia. "Each one of these has the basic stances of the 5 main forms of light-saber combat. I want you to practice all of them and tell me which one you feel most comfortable in and wish to learn further." Ahsoka instructed.

Leia nodded eagerly. She hadn't been this excited since she first started learning about the Force. She was still bummed that Ahsoka was going to be leaving for a while. "Can I learn more than one?" Leia asked.

Ahsoka laughed. "Getting ambitious, aren't you? It's best to learn the one you feel most comfortable in first and then study others so you can implement pieces into your own personal way." Ahsoka explained.

Leia nodded happily looking at her light-saber.

"One more thing." Ahsoka interjected. She walked out of the room and was back in a couple of seconds with a beeping R2-D2. "I believe you are familiar with this guy." Ahsoka asked Rhetorically but Leia nodded anyway. "One interesting fact you may not know about him is that he has a compartment that can hold a light-saber. As you cannot walk around with one clipped to your belt all the time, R2 will carry your light-saber when you are not in this room practicing."

Leia nodded sadly. She understood how dangerous it could be to be found with it, but she really wanted to keep it with her all the time.

Leia suddenly hugged Ahsoka surprising her before smiling and reciprocating the hug. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to say thank you Auntie Ahsoka." Leia replied designating that this was a more familial moment than master-apprentice.

Ahsoka left right after that.

\---

2 months later

Leia was walking through the halls of the palace. She had just finished practicing some light-saber stances when she had a feeling of dread. It was like there was a feeling of darkness all around the palace. It was moving closer to her father's office. She had never felt such a suffocating pressure that could be described as pure evil.

Leia started running toward her father to warn him of this impeding doom. She turned around all the corners she remembered by heart startling several servants but she didn't stop to apologize.

She could feel the darkness getting closer and closer. She wanted to stop and collapse from it but she couldn't.

She took a sharp turn around the corner and ran straight into something hard. It almost felt like metal. She fell and landed on her back a little dazed. Then she realized that the darkness. The despair she could feel was emanating from right in front of her. She made sure to keep a lock on her shields and not give anything away. She slowly refocused her eyes and saw what looked like a tall mass of black. The legs were covered in black armor as well as the torso and arms. In the middle of the torso was a control panel with a few buttons and lights. The being wore a black cape draped over his shoulders and an intimidating helmet to top it off. She saw the hilt of a light-saber at his hip.

Leia now knew what Ahsoka meant when she said she would know it when she met a Sith.

There was a hiss as if the release of a gas valve and just been opened and then a sucking of a similar nature. Leia realized that it was this man breathing. She still hadn't moved in shock.

"We need to get moving. We have a meeting with Senator Organa." Said a voice that Leia had missed. She looked over and saw a scrawny man around her father's age in a grey uniform. He felt like the kind of person that would lie to get whatever he wanted. Leia knew she didn't like him.

"That's where you guys are." A voice suddenly came from behind her. Leia turned to see her father. She could tell he was nervous. Bail hoped that the worry and fear coming off of him would be normal of anyone being near Vader. He normally could hold it in when he dealt with Imperials, but when seeing the tall monstrosity standing over his daughter. He couldn't hold the fear back. "Run along Leia. I have a private meeting with these gentlemen." He nodded to her to let her know it was alright. He just wanted her as far away from Vader as possible.

The three of them walked away leaving Leia there in the hall to catch her breathing. She had never been more terrified in her life. She turned around and went back to her room. When Vader was gone she would spend even more time training with her light-saber knowing that could be someone she would have to face one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did a pretty good job having Ahsoka try to inform Leia about what the Jedi fought for and their goals. Ahsoka wouldn't want to try and influence Leia away from the idea of being a Jedi, but with how much of a role model she is for Leia it would affect it anyway.   
> Anyway, if you have any questions or ideas just leave a review.   
> Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later

Leia entered the room to practice her light-saber forms again to find her master waiting for her. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room.

"I hear that you ran into Darth Vader." Ahsoka stated without opening her eyes.

Leia moved to take the same position opposite of her master. Ahsoka open her eyes and took in her student. Leia looked exhausted. Bail had told her that Leia had spent more time training and less time sleeping since her encounter with Vader. Ahsoka couldn't blame her. The same thing happened to her after meeting Dooku for the first time and she had been 14.

Leia looked down. "I couldn't do anything. I worked so hard to get stronger, but if that man had really been there to kill my father, I wouldn't have been able to do anything but sit there and watch." She said with tears starting to leak.

"Oh, sweetie." Ahsoka said in a sad tone before pulling Leia into her lap. "You are still a child. You shouldn't have to do anything about Vader. I don't think even I can do anything about him yet." Ahsoka sighed. It was true. While she had trained with Leia and even worked to improve herself to protect Leia, she doubted that she was strong enough to defeat her former master on her own. She hoped that if it came to that she would have Obi-Wan back by her side. Or at least Leia when she is older.

"Are you going to fight him?" Leia asked scared for her mentor.

"Hopefully not anytime soon. But someday I probably will." Ahsoka admitted with a strained smile.

Leia held her tighter. "I don't want you too."

"Don't worry about me Leia." Ahsoka said while poking Leia's nose. "That's my job. Now let me see how far you have come."

Ahsoka stood up and activated her light-saber while Leia did the same.

\---

4 years later

Leia had grown quite a bit since learning the light-saber. Her and Ahsoka had decided that form four, Ataru, fit her the best and she trained in it relentlessly as it was a very demanding fighting style. It focused mostly on a strong attack and requires a large amount of agility and strength. The form fit well with Leia, who had more strength in her than Ahsoka did who relied mostly on agility.

She learned more about Ahsoka's time as a Jedi and some of the grittier details of war. She started sitting in some of her father's meetings with Imperials to learn how to deal with them and how much she hated them. The Imperials all wanted to take things from her father. They would come making demands and her father would use his words to spin them around and send them packing. She truly admired her father for protecting Alderaan this way, but it wouldn't work forever and it doesn't protect everyone in the galaxy. She would get into arguments with her father about doing something against the Empire, but he would keep telling her he was doing it for her.

Leia was frustrated at his insistence of holding back. She always said she wanted to fight to help the galaxy and there were rumors in the market about a rebellion that was organizing against the Empire. Leia spent time listening into conversations to find out everything she could. That was when she learned that if you wanted to get in contact with the leadership to help with the rebellion you had to find someone called Fulcrum. It was a name she had heard whispered across the people of the market place and even from some of the Storm Troopers wanted to find this person.

It took Leia 6 months of speaking quietly with people after sneaking off to get in contact with Fulcrum. Leia figured that the rebellion could use someone trained like her (she still refused to use the term Jedi) as well as her connections with offering relief supplies.

Leia hid her light-saber under her cloak this time as she was planning to meet with an unknown person and she took to her lessons to always be prepared for the worst. She would defend herself it if was a trap.

Leia entered the warehouse and found a hooded figure sitting on a box in the warehouse. The figured looked up at her but their face was still shrouded by shadow. "You are a young one, aren't you?" The figure asked in a deep feminine voice. "Why do you think the rebellion needs the help of some 12-year-old kid?" Leia was starting to get a bad feeling of this person who seemed to be a woman. She could feel darkness on her.

"I am a better fighter than I look." She said trying to sound confident to the stranger.

There was a deep chuckle as the figure stood up. "Let's see about that." Suddenly there was a light-saber hilt in the person's hand and it activated revealing a yellow color similar to her own.

Leia was terrified. This person knew how to use a light-saber and she was alone in a deserted warehouse with her. Leia fumbled quickly under her cloak and grabbed her own light-saber and activated it. The figure didn't look surprised at all either.

The woman suddenly rushed her and Leia brought her light-saber to block the attack and deflected the first few attacks before being force pushed into a pile of boxes. She immediately rolled out of the way of an attack that hit the boxes where she had landed and got back into her stance. The two held their stances silently judging each other. Leia calmed her breathing. She knew that the best way to win a fight was to keep calm.

Once again, they were a flurry of slashes and blocks between them. The older woman was losing to Leia slightly before they both stopped. Leia was breathing heavily while the other woman was fine. That was when Leia realized she was being toyed with.

The woman chuckled at the fear the girl showed. "You did good for someone as young as you are. Better than I was at that age. But you still have a way to go before you can play with the big girls." Suddenly the figure was a blur. She was as fast as Ahsoka was when she was going all out. Leia was quickly disarmed and on the ground. She closed her eyes knowing that was it.

"You did a good job for your first life or death battle kid." The woman stated surprising Leia that she wasn't dead yet. Another person with their hood up walked in from the shadows. Had they been there the whole time? The woman she fought lowered her hood to reveal a pale woman with short pale blonde hair. "Money?" She asked to the new figure. They tossed her a bag before she left leaving Leia alone with the new hooded figure.

When the new figure put their hood down Leia was shocked. "Master!"

"Yes." She stated coldly. "What were you thinking trying to join the rebellion when you are only 12! Do you have any idea what your parents would say if they knew!" Ahsoka scolded angrily.

"Wait. What was all of that?" Leia asked suddenly as the adrenaline and fear slowly ebbed away. She had a fought a pretty terrifying woman that Leia thought was going to kill her. Then her master paid her and they left.

"An associate of mine. She used to be a Sith before becoming a bounty hunter. She is a lot like me, except she was betrayed by the Sith before deciding to go out on her own." Ahsoka explained. "But that is not what is important here." Ahsoka sighed. "Why did you do this?"

"I am tired of sitting around in the palace. There are people out there fighting and dying to protect the galaxy and I want to help. I may not be able to help against someone like Darth Vader, but I can get supplies if father would help and then I could still fight the storm troopers!" Leia argued.

Ahsoka sighed. So, this is what they meant when they said to be worried when girls reached their rebellious years. Usually it didn't involve an actual rebellion though. "I already talked to your parents about this."

"What!" Leia said suddenly scared. Ahsoka put up her hand.

"I will tell you secrets about the rebellion and start teaching you more than just the Force and how to use a light-saber, if you promise to wait until you are 16 to join the rebellion." Ahsoka finished. Bail and Breha were not happy about this idea, but Leia was already trying to run off at 12 and Ahsoka had pointed out she started fighting at 14.

Leia thought about it and nodded. After fighting that woman, she realized that she still had train harder before going into a life or death situation. She was so use to practicing in a room with someone she knew wouldn't hurt her that it was a wake-up call fighting against someone who she thought was trying to kill her.

"Good. Let's go back to the palace so we can talk somewhere more secure." Ahsoka ordered before sneaking them back into the palace.

They arrived in the room and sat down before Leia asked the question that bugged her on the way back. "How did you know I was going to be there?"

Ahsoka just smirked at Leia. "What do you mean? You invited me." Ahsoka said in a fake confused tone.

"I was supposed to meet Fulcrum….." Leia connected the dots by the smug smirk on Ahsoka. "You are Fulcrum!"

"Yep!" Ahsoka laughed before sobering. "The reason your father wants you to calm down about arguing against the Empire is to protect Alderaan. He needs to make deals with them so they don't suspect anything." Ahsoka explained.

"Suspect what?" Leia asked.

"I told you I worked for your father and did jobs for him but I never told you what I did. I travel to different planets to try to find pockets of rebellion against the Empire to get them to gather together and form a giant rebellion. A rebellion your father is the leader of." Ahsoka explained.

Leia's mouth dropped. Her father had done all of that? She knew he was a great leader and smart politician, but she had always accused him of only caring about his own people. She started tearing up at some of the things she had said in anger to him.

Ahsoka took the girl into her arms. "It's alright. He knew you never meant it." Knowing what the girl was probably thinking.

Leia nodded still feeling mad at herself for everything she had done recently. Master Ahsoka had always tried to teach her to be patient, but she had just run head first into everything. If it had really been an Imperial trap, she walked into she could have been killed or captured. They would have used her against her father and Alderaan.

She shook that out of her head. She would learn from her mistakes like she had been trained too. Ahsoka always told her that it was OK to make mistakes, as long as you only made them once.

"What are you going to be teaching me?" Leia finally asked. She was happy with learning the Force and light-saber combat, but learning something knew always excited her.

Ahsoka smiled. The girl was like a sponge. "I am not going to teach you anything right now. But a friend of mine will." She replied while standing and turning to the door.

"This isn't like your other friend is it?" Leia asked suddenly wary of the other woman.

"Ventress? No. But I should probably have her come back at some point so you can have some practice sparring against someone that fights like a Sith." Ahsoka mused a little satisfied at the look of fear on her pupil. Hopefully the girl truly learned her lesson.

She opened the door and led in an older man. He was bald but had a bushy white beard. He looked older than Leia's father.

Ahsoka introduced him. "Leia, I know I have mentioned him quite a few times in my stories, but I would like to introduce you to your blaster instructor. Captain Rex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex came into the rebellion much earlier than canon. I knew I wanted Leia to learn how to use a blaster and figured there was no better teacher than Rex himself. I also did this story as a way to show off some of Leia's biggest traits. Leia has always been fierce and hard headed. She fights what she believes is right even when sometimes caution is the better idea. It is worse sense she is only a kid but she definitely got those traits from her father.
> 
> In other news I have decided the pairing for Leia. Not that I don't like Han/Leia I just always like a variety of pairings for characters to read and Han is used way too much and before you ask, no, there will be no brother-sister action on this story. I am going to keep the pairing secret until the time comes to develop it but it will be a canon character.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what your thoughts are so far.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later

Leia had learned how to use a blaster nearly as well as Rex during her training with him. She still continued her training with Ahsoka while she was available. Leia was still a little antsy about staying out of the rising conflicts. There were even rumors that the Empire had recently gained a weapon that could kill anyone with Mandalorian armor with a flick of a switch. But Leia was able to hold off on leaving due to the fact her father had her much more involved in the politics of Alderaan. Leia helped with several public policies and went to several events to help the people across the planet. She met with many nobles and lords and listened to their list of grievances about this or that. It was never anything too important, but Bail had let her deal with them on her own to give her practice.

Her favorite was when dignitaries from other planets visited. They were always so interesting to listen too. They often had similar problems and ideas, but sometimes the way they thought was so different. Plus, she loved meeting different species and learning their culture. Ahsoka had sparked that as a little girl when she kept asking about why Ahsoka looked so different from her parents.

Leia was excited because today was one of those days. She sat in her father's office with him while they discussed some upcoming bills in the senate. The woman her father was speaking with seemed like a very kind person. She may have been a little timid but Leia was good at reading people and could tell that this senator cared for her people.

"At least we aren't being held hostage this time." The senator commented.

"You were held hostage?" Leia asked surprised. She knew it could be dangerous.

Her father laughed. "I have been held hostage several times over my career, but I believe what my colleague is talking about is the time that we were taken hostage by the bounty hunter Cad Bane." Bail Organa cut in.

The woman giggled. "Yes. Although where are my manners? I never introduced myself to you. I am Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora." The woman offered up a hand to Leia.

"Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan." Leia offered back with all her curtesy and training.

"Nice to meet you Leia." The Pantoran offered.

Leia smiled. The only person outside her family that immediately called her by her first name right away was Ahsoka. "You as well Riyo." Leia smirked.

"You remind me a lot of Padme." Riyo said suddenly with a sad smile.

"You knew Padme Amidala?" Leia asked suddenly.

"Yes. She was an old friend of mine. It's a shame what happened to her… To all of my friends." Riyo looked downcast for a while. Leia was a little confused what was going on. She really didn't know how to comfort the senator.

Her father looked on understandingly. "Leia. You have a lesson today."

Leia looked up excited. That meant Ahsoka was here. "Can I go?"

Riyo looked a little confused but she wasn't going put herself into a private conversation. At least until Bail spoke.

"I think you should bring the senator with you to your lesson." Bail said with a small smile. He trusted Riyo and knew she was close with Ahsoka. He had yet to approach the senator about help with the Rebellion due to her pacifistic tendencies but she may be willing to help with other aspects.

Leia looked extremely surprised at her father's suggestion. "You want her to come with me to my lesson?" She was extremely confused. Her father had always been specific of no one knowing about her lessons. This was the first time an outsider was brought in (She counted Rex and Ventress as instructors. Ventress has shown up a few times to spar with her. Even if her father was not happy about it.)

"Yes. I think your teacher would be happy to see Riyo." Bail smiled before dismissing them.

Leia and Riyo both left the office confused. Riyo wasn't sure why Bail wanted her to go to his daughter's lessons. Riyo followed the girl down the hall past a few turns before she stopped outside a door. Leia paused at the door before looking at Riyo. Why was the girl so nervous to have someone accompany her to a lesson?

Leia opened the door. "Master. Father asked me to bring her here to today's lesson."

Riyo was confused by Leia calling the instructor master. She looked and saw the back of a Togruta and her breath hitched. It couldn't be. The Togruta turned her head to confirm what she already felt.

"Hey Riyo. It's been awhile." Ahsoka said in a shaky voice.

Tears were welling up in Riyo's eyes. "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka looked over to Leia. "Rex is here. Can you work on blaster work and hand to hand combat with him? I will be on planet for a while. We can work on light-saber work tomorrow."

Leia nodded knowing that something was going on with Ahsoka and Riyo.

Ahsoka and Riyo sat on the edge of the room to talk while Ahsoka trained.

"Your alive." Riyo said suddenly.

"Yep."

"Your really alive."

"You already said that." Ahsoka giggled at her shocked friend.

Riyo glared at her with a look that did not match the innocent face which just made Ahsoka giggle more.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to mourn the death of your best friend while looking like it doesn't affect you at all?" Riyo asked with tears streaming down her eyes. "I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for my people. I had to tell my people that the Jedi betrayed the Republic." Riyo cried.

"Shhhh." Ahsoka said wrapping her friend in her arms. She watched as Rex and Leia trained on the other side of the room while Riyo cried herself out. Ahsoka smiled. She had really missed her friend. More than she cared to admit.

"Are you training Leia to be a Jedi." Riyo eventually asked. She got herself together and watched the training with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed. "I'm not Jedi. I can't teach her to be one."

Riyo looked over at her friend. "If you are not a Jedi, then don't teach her to be one." Riyo said simply. "Teach her to be better."

Ahsoka smiled. "I try."

Riyo looked to her with many thoughts going through her mind. After Ahsoka's death she had so many regrets. "If you aren't a Jedi. Does that mean you don't follow their rules anymore?"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. That was when their lips met.

"Make sure to keep your eye on your targets." Rex instructed as Leia paused. She looked over and saw Ahsoka and Riyo kissing.

\---

"Is that normal?" Leia asked pointing to them.

Rex followed her arm and chuckled. "No. But it's about time. Those two were at least more subtle than the General and Padme."

"Padme and Anakin?" Leia asked confused.

"Did Ahsoka not tell you? Padme and Anakin were definitely involved with each other. Madly in love those two. They thought they were being sneaky but everyone knew and pretended not too. It must have been a thing passed from master to apprentice though." Rex mused.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"Obi-Wan had a history with Duchess Satine of Mandalore. That was definitely in the past though. All of them had a thing for powerful women in politics." Rex explained.

Leia smiled. She only ever saw her master being serious and training. It was nice to see the woman she saw as an honorary aunt have some happiness.

\---

It was a few days later when Ahsoka, Breha, Bail, and Leia were sitting down to dinner when Leia brought up something that Rex had mentioned.

"Rex said that Padme and Anakin were together is that true?" Leia asked Ahsoka at the table.

Leia being the trained politician could tell all three were nervous and looked around at each other exchanging glances.

Bail Organa sighed. "She's old enough." Breha told him.

"Old enough for what!" Leia asked suddenly agitated.

"There is a reason Ahsoka needed to teach you to hid with the Force." Bail started slowly. He had hoped to have this conversation later, but his wife was right. His daughter was very mature for her age and it was better if they told her.

"Leia, the Emperor was very interested in Anakin Skywalker. When the Jedi were killed the Emperor took a particular interest in making sure Anakin was no longer a threat." Bail explained. Leia listened with rapt attention since everyone had always avoided talking about the end of the Republic. "That was how the Emperor found out that Padme was pregnant. He wanted to have a powerful apprentice." He sighed to himself to try and gather how he would explain it. "Padme died giving birth and Anakin was gone after the Jedi were wiped out."

"You should probably tell her the full truth." Ahsoka interjected. "If you leave a single detail out and she finds out later she may get upset."

Bail glared at her for overstepping before relaxing his face. Leia was going to join the rebellion in 2 years. She could handle the truth.

"Anakin turned against the Jedi. He became Darth Vader." Bail admitted.

Leia looked shocked. "No! That's not possible." She glared at Ahsoka. "You said he was a hero. Anakin can't be Vader."

"Anakin was a hero. He was my big brother. My master. I loved him. It doesn't change the fact that he became Darth Vader." Ahsoka replied with grief coming off of her.

Leia felt bad about glaring at Ahsoka but she was blinded by this. She was still not sure why this was so important.

"With Anakin becoming Darth Vader and turning against the Republic and Padme dying in childbirth there was no one to take in their kids….."

"Wait…" Leia thought with the implications hitting her like a brick wall. "You were Padme's friend and ally." She said to her father. "You were the apprentice of Anakin." She said to Ahsoka. "And I am strong with the Force. Padme and Anakin were my parents." She stated more than asked. She was more than in shock at the revelations. Her mother was her hero. Her father was a legendary Jedi. And that monster she met in the hall. "You've been spending all this time and work to hide me from my birth father?"

All three adults winced at the implication. They had been worried about her reaction.

"Thank you." Leia said with tears in her eyes as she ran to her parents with a hug. Most kids would have reacted poorly to such a revelation, but Leia realized quickly that she was much better off here than that monster. Her parents. The ones that raised her took a huge risk hiding her with them.

The three parents were surprised at her reaction, but smiled. "That isn't all." Ahsoka pointed out.

"You mean there is more than that I am the adopted daughter of Darth Vader?" She asked sarcastically.

Ahsoka glared at her student. "Yes. Stop being so snippy." She suddenly gasped. "This is how he felt when I was this age." Ahsoka regathered her thoughts from calling her apprentice snippy. "Padme had twins."

"I have a sibling?" Leia had always wanted one. She hated feeling so alone when the other kids treated her differently.

Bail nodded. "A brother. We had to separate you though. The two of you together would have been a beacon to where you were."

"Where is he?" Leia asked quickly. She had a twin brother!

"Obi-Wan took him to Tatooine." Bail responded. "It's too dangerous to find him now or to send a message."

Leia nodded but really thought about it. "I will find him one day."

Ahsoka smiled. "And you should."

"I think I am going to go to my room I have a lot to think about." Leia said excusing herself.

"Of course, sweetie." Breha said reassuringly.

Leia stopped at the door. "What's his name?"

"Luke." Her father answered.

She nodded before she left the room.

"I thought it was going to be worse." Ahsoka commented lightly.

"I can't believe you talked me into that." Bail said depressingly.

"She deserved to know. She is going to be joining the Rebellion. One day she may be standing face to face with Vader. The more information she has the better." Ahsoka commented. "Vader is a lot of things, but if he is about to kill her and suddenly finds out she is his daughter. It will at least keep her alive." Ahsoka confessed.

Breha nodded. "We did the right thing dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on having Riyo Chuchi as Ahsoka's pairing as I always liked her better than Lux and I found the politician connection between the three Jedi funny. It won't be a focus as the main focus is on Leia and Ahsoka's relationship over their romantic ones. Also I like the idea of Leia knowing everything. I figured Ahsoka would want that as she had become a little jaded against information being kept from people she feels deserved to know.


	6. Chapter 6

2 years later

The time had finally come. Leia arrived on Yavin 4 to officially join the rebellion. She walked through the base with her father passed several pilots and rebels that all looked at her like she was some pampered kid. It was annoying, but she would prove herself to them. She was not to be underestimated. She was extremely skilled in light-saber combat as well as blaster use. Ahsoka wanted to make sure she could use a blaster since it is safer for Leia if the Empire didn't think there was a Jedi running around.

Leia walked into a meeting room with several officers in uniforms as well as Senator Mon Mothma. Leia had met her a few times during meetings on Alderaan. She looked up at the two that entered the room.

"Good you are here. Are you ready to help with the Rebellion?" The Senator asked.

"I want to do my part." Leia stated eagerly.

"Good. We will be using your status as the princess of Alderaan to deliver supplies." Mon Mothma stated. "You will be taking your ship to different planets to deliver aide to refugees. With your diplomatic immunity you will pass through blockades fairly easily."

"I thought the whole point of my father being a secret leader was so that Alderaan wasn't implicated in treason against the Empire." Leia asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Of course. This is why your cargo of supplies will be mysteriously hijacked by rebel insurgents on the planets you arrive." Mothma explained.

"You don't have to do this you know." Her father offered hoping his daughter would back out.

Leia sighed. "I think it is a good plan. But the Empire will get suspicious if it is my ships that keep getting robbed. They will suspect me or someone on my crew after too many coincidences pile up." Leia thought out ignoring another one of her father's pleas to not join.

"Then you better get creative when explaining everything with the officials on the planets you reach." Mon Mothma stated.

"Of course." Leia replied. Scenarios were already running through her head. She wished that Ahsoka was here, but apparently, she hooked up with a rebel cell that reportedly had a Jedi she wanted to check out.

Leia left the room to find the Alderaanian ships she would be using to transport the supplies.

The site of her first drop off was Christophsis. Leia knew of the planet from the stories Ahsoka told her. Ahsoka and Anakin fought their first battle together there.

When the ship was fueled up and ready to go, she was stopped by her father.

"I've known that this was going to happen for some time but that doesn't mean I am not worried." Bail Organa confessed. He was worried about Leia even if it was a relatively simple mission.

"I will be fine father. I have been training my whole life to help my people. Like you and mother. The best way to do that is to stop the Empire." Leia stated fiercely.

Bail chuckled at that. "You truly are just like her."

Leia blushed at the implication. Realizing that someone she had viewed as a hero was actually her birth mother was interesting, but looking back at all the compliments and comparisons she had to her made her proud.

"Thank you." Leia gave her father a quick hug before going on the ship and leaving for her destination.

\---

When she arrived on deck everyone bowed. "Princess." Said the person who had the fanciest uniform.

Leia turned to him. He was a middle-aged man with plenty of experience. He had a couple of grey hairs peaking in around the black ones around his temple, but otherwise he barely showed his age. He had been picked by her father to be with her on this mission to make sure it succeeded.

"Captain Reardon. It is good to meet you." Leia offered her hand to the man.

"And to meet you too." He offered kindly. "We only have three others on the ship as this is a cargo ship designed to operate with the least amount of personnel possible." He explained.

R2 beeped behind Leia. She turned to look at the astromech. "Yes, we know you are here too buddy." Leia rolled her eyes at the droid.

"Do we have a plan for the rebels yet?" The captain asked. He had a few ideas of his own, but wanted to hear the princess's ideas as she will be the one carrying out the mission while he stayed on the ship.

"If we land in the hanger on the east side of the city, we will have to travel through this canyon to get to the base where we are supposed to bring the supplies, which is a perfect ambush point. It would be believable enough for the Empire." Leia explained.

The captain looked over her idea. "It makes sense. Just be prepared." He warned.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Her plan was good.

"Because, no matter how good the plan is, you need to be prepared for something to go wrong." He replied.

Leia agreed. She had been warned by Ahsoka countless times. Ahsoka had plenty of plans she had pushed forward with that failed spectacularly.

After getting cleared to land. They found the hanger they planned on arriving in for their plan and landed there. Leia departed from the ship with their supplies and 2 of the guards. 1 guard stayed on ship with Captain Rearden.

When they got off the ship there was a man in an officer's uniform with 5 storm-troopers waiting for them. "Princess Organa of Alderaan. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man in the uniform stated. He was fairly young from what she could tell. Maybe mid 20's and fair-haired pretty boy who stood with a bit of a smug attitude. "I am Lt. Joaness."

"Lt. Joaness. The pleasure is mine." She said in as much of a kindly tone as she could.

"I was quite surprised when I heard of your arrival." He commented.

"Alderaan has been lucky to avoid any of these large-scale rebellions that have been plaguing the galaxy. I just wish to offer what ever help I can give." She said sincerely.

"Just make sure you be careful during your trips my lady. The rebels and be quite mean. I heard there was a particularly fearsome one working in the outer rim that you should try to avoid. Kidnapping a princess is something any rebel cell would love to do." The imperial officer explained. He was trying to act a little too suave for Leia's tastes.

"I know. I just want to make sure the people are provided for." Leia stated.

During the conversation Leia's body guards had loaded up a speeder to bring the supplies. One of the guards approached her.

"Your highness, we are ready to depart." He informed the princess.

"Then let's go." She stated as she got in the speeder.

"We will accompany you my lady." Said Lt. Joaness. He and the 5 storm troopers got into speeders to surround the speeder to guard her.

The speeder was going through the canyon with the guards when there was a sudden rock slide from the left side of the canyon. The speeder came to a stop to avoid being crushed. That was when all hell broke loose.

Gunfire started peppering the area and explosions from all over surprising the group. Leia and her guard's jumper from the speeder to hid behind a large rock. The Lt. Joaness as well as 4 storm troopers made it to cover, but one of the trooper's speeders was caught in one of the explosions killing him.

Leia acted like a scared, helpless princess behind the rock while her guards fired a few shots going wide from the rebellions as to not hit them. The fighting did frighten Leia though. It was her first battle and that feeling she got when she was twelve and first met Ventress came back. The gunfire whizzed over her head as she hid. She had drawn her gun that she kept but had yet to fire. She left R2 back on the ship and he had her light-saber. She wished he had been here as she always felt safer with it.

Suddenly there was a scream and she could see one of the rebels slumped over the cliff. And the firing kept going. The flashes of red laser fire exchanged between the two groups was. Out of the corner of her eye Leia saw a man had snuck up to the speeder. She recognized him as the leader of the rebels for this area. Unfortunately, Leia was not the only person that saw him getting close to the speeder.

Lt. Joaness was tired of these rebels always showing up and when he spotted the leader approaching the speeder with little cover her got his shot ready. He was about to pull the trigger and take out the leader when a he heard a shot from his left and felt a burning in his chest. He looked down and saw he had been hit in the chest. Fatal shot. He looked where the shot came from and saw the princess he had been escorting looking his way in fear lowering her gun. That was the last thing the Lieutenant. saw.

Leia was frozen. She had just killed the man. The first time she had ever killed someone. She saw the fear and betrayal in his eyes as he died.

"The Lieutenant!" Screamed one of the storm-troopers that was near him. None of them had seen where the shot came from, they just assumed it was one of the rebels.

The speeder left with the rebel leader and the rebels disappeared quickly leaving Leia with her guards and the storm troopers. Leia was still frozen in shock. She looked around and saw the rebel that had been hit still hadn't moved from his perch on the cliff. She looked toward where the storm troopers took cover and saw another one that had died from being hit bringing their casualties up to three.

"Ma'am!" One of the troopers ran up to her. "We need to get you out of here! Its what the lieutenant would have done." He said with a sad tone.

Leia didn't have the voice to reply and so just went with the troopers willingly. They escorted her back to her ship. Leia was like a Zombie riding on one of the speeders with a storm-trooper back to the hanger. Many thoughts were going through her mind. One conversation she remembered having was one of the prominent ones.

\---

Flashback One Year Ago

Leia had just finished hitting all of her targets in the blaster range in a record time.

"Yes, new record!" She shouted.

"Good job. You have some of the best scores on the range." Ahsoka complimented.

"I will be the best shot in the entire rebellion." Leia bragged.

"Maybe." Ahsoka commented sadly.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked a little hotly thinking her master didn't believe in her.

"War is different than training. When you have shots coming at you at the same time you could freeze or your aim will suffer. You can never know how good you will be when the situation calls for it. And actually hitting someone and killing them is an entirely different thing." Ahsoka explained with a far away look.

"Aren't we supposed to kill the bad guys?" Leia asked confused.

"That's one of the toughest things about war. People like Darth Vader and the Emperor are bad guys. People like Tarkin and the other Moffs are bad guys. But many of the storm troopers truly see themselves as protectors of the peace. They fight to protect the people from rebels. That's what war is. Two sides of people believing they are right and the other side is evil." Ahsoka explained sadly.

Flashback End

\---

Leia couldn't help but feel that she finally understood what Ahsoka meant. These storm-troopers were being kind to her and helping her escape a perceived threat even though she led them into an ambush and killed their leader. The Empire as a whole was definitely evil to her still, but seeing what just happened in that canyon….. She understood why her father preferred to use politics to protect his people rather than war.

Leia arrived at the ship and entered. She was sure that the storm-troopers and Captain Rearden had tried to speak to her but she didn't remember that. She walked like she was in a trance to her room and shut the door. She fell on her bed. She had just killed a man.

The princess of Alderaan cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got dark quickly. But that is what happens when someone steps into a warzone. Leia maybe mature for her age but she still has a lot to learn and most of the learning has to be from first hand knowledge, not in a locked room with Ahsoka. But besides that I thought it was a good first step for her into the rebellion. The next chapter may have a few familiar faces.
> 
> PS: Bonus points for the people that thought I got Lt. Joaness from Red vs. Blue


	7. Chapter 7

Leia had been out on relief aide missions for 6 months now. She had been lucky enough not to have to get into any fighting herself since the first mission, but that didn't make them any easier. Every mission she had to figure out how to make the Empire less suspicious about how her supplies consistently got stolen from her.

Unfortunately, it all came to a head on a single mission with many factors lining up against her. Leia was sent to Lothal to deliver relief aide to the citizens there. The problem is that the rebels there had been rumored to have Jedi with them.

Leia knew they had a Jedi and his padawan with them as Ahsoka had told her about them. Ahsoka mentioned the padawan was her age, but he only started learning a year ago. Ahsoka claimed that she was closer in skill level to the older Jedi Kanan Jarrus. (Leia was unaware that Ahsoka was sure the Leia was better than Kanan but didn't want Leia to get conceited.) This interested Leia in meeting the two of them, especially after the rumor that they took down the Grand Inquisitor.

Leia had hoped it would be a normal mission and that maybe she would get the chance to meet a Jedi of the old order. That hope ended the moment she arrived when she felt a dark presence on the planet. When she landed, she found it was as she had feared. There was a female inquisitor there waiting for her.

A woman in an Imperial uniform greeted her. "Princess Leia. Your determination is admirable when it comes to serving the people of the galaxy. I have heard of your troubles in the past for providing aide to those of the galaxy in need due to the rebellions around the galaxy. I, Governor Pryce, am glad to see you arrive here. The rebels here are a cut above the rest and have at least one Jedi aiding them." She said with a scowl. "When I heard you were coming here to help us, I asked for extra help for your protection against the Jedi here." The governor gestured to the inquisitor standing silently with her mask closed.

Leia strained to keep her composure. "I thank you for the help in securing the aide supplies governor." Leia gave a thankful nod. "Let me go inside the ship and speak with my Captain about our plan." Leia smiled and was dismissed. Governor Pryce agreed and dismissed her while the Inquisitor narrowed her eyes. The thefts may seem like bad luck, but she wasn't a mindless warrior like the rest of the Inquisitors. She could see the dots connecting and it didn't put Alderaan in a good light.

Leia found Captain Reardon in the hold with the supplies. "We need to scrap this mission." Leia stated to him.

"Why would we do that?" He asked her.

"There is an Inquisitor here due to the Jedi presence. And she is good." Leia replied. She was worried about this.

Captain Reardon frowned. "We already gave the local rebels the go ahead. We are in a communication black out."

Leia thought hard. "We are going to have to go through with this anyway then. Let's hope that the Jedi is good enough to get through this unscathed. I need to go to my room to get ready. R2 you are with me." Leia commanded before going into the room.

R2 followed behind her and when the door shut, she turned to the droid. "I need you to stay here, but I am going to need my light-saber for this one."

R2 beeped a bunch of times and spun around.

"I know its going to be dangerous. That's why I need my light-saber. We can't leave these people on their own."

R2 beeped some more. It sounded less angry.

"I have spent my whole life training. I will be alright little guy." She replied reassuring.

R2 beeped once more before opening up the storage area for her light-saber. She grabbed it from him and looked at it quickly before hiding it in her cloak. She exited the hanger to the speeder that was loaded with supplies. Leia and the Inquisitor went out alone in the speeder. Apparently, the Inquisitor had insisted she was the only guard necessary. When they got outside the main city, they were accompanied by 5 storm troopers in black armor.

"What are they here for? I thought you said you didn't need any other guards." Leia asked a little shakily. These were not normal troopers.

"They are for the ambush." The Inquisitor stated. "These rebels killed the Grand Inquisitor. I should thank them as I have been upgraded to Grand Inquisitor now. Although I was the better fighter, I was relegated to the 2nd sister until they killed him. If I didn't know any better, I would say Vader had something against me." She shrugged before fully turning toward Leia. "I am aware that you are supplying the Rebels with supplies and this ambush will prove it. I will destroy the Jedi and expose Alderaan for the traitors they are." The woman sneered before opening up her visor.

Leia gasped. The inquisitor wasn't just any inquisitor. She would recognize the Mirialan anywhere.

"What is it?" The Grand Inquisitor asked.

"Your Barriss Offee. The woman the bombed the Jedi temple." Leia stated.

The Inquisitor narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when there was an explosion. It knocked the speeder off course and into a rock. The inquisitor was out of the speeder and fighting right away. Leia got was knocked out on impact.

\---

Kanan was not having a good day. The crew was supposed to get a supply delivery and all it would take was an ambush with a little fire fight. When the speeder approached with an inquisitor and several troopers in black armor, he knew it was a lot worse. The problem was that the Princess with the inquisitor was an important member of the rebellion according to his intel so they had to attack to make sure she was OK. Or at least make sure she wasn't a traitor.

When the explosion went off and the speeder carrying the supplies hit the rock, he had hoped that the inquisitor was taken care off. His hopes went down as he saw the inquisitor immediately leap out of the speeder and come after him. She drawn two separate curved handles unlike the ones in the past he had dealt with.

The woman was on him swiftly he tried to meet her slash for slash but with both of her blades working at speeds he couldn't keep up with his hopes were dashed. He took a quick glance to his team which was pinned down by the troopers that had been brought with. They must have been really tough.

He continued to block the woman's furious attacks.

"You are much more skilled than the Grand Inquisitor." He commented trying to stay alive.

"He was weak. I will never understand why he was chosen above me in the first place." She replied.

She suddenly kicked him in the side and pushed him against a rock. She got a hold of his hand and twisted his light-saber out of his grasp.

Kanan fell to the ground as the wind was knocked out of him from the kick. He looked up to the woman wondering if this was it.

"Are you ready to die, Caleb Dume." She asked.

Kanan was shocked. "How do you know that name?"

"She removed her mask showing her face to the Jedi. "It has been a long time, but I am surprised you don't remember me Caleb." She asked in a mock saddened tone.

"Barriss Offee." He said angrily. She had been a friend at the temple. He remembered looking up to her. Then he remembered the day where she confessed to bombing the temple. The betrayal he felt came back.

She raised a light-saber to bring it down on him, but it was stopped suddenly by a yellow light-saber. Both were surprised to see the Princess who had a pretty bad gash on her forehead was the one holding it. She had her eyes locked on Barriss.

"Kanan, are you good with that blaster?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." He answered still confused at the situation.

"Good. Use it to help your friends since I am borrowing this." Just then his light-saber flew from where it laid on the ground into her left hand. She used it to attack, but Barriss made sure to block it. Kanan was confused at what happened, but he was worried about his crew and left to help them out.

Barriss and Leia glared at each other.

"What a surprise. The Emperor will be happy to know that Bail Organa is raising a Jedi to help in the rebellion." Barriss commented.

"I guess I will have to make sure you are unable to report it." Leia said deadly serious. The Inquisitor had thought she was helping the Rebellion beforehand and was looking for proof. She needed to get rid of the Inquisitor before she could be implicated. And luckily enough she happens to be on the planet where a Jedi that had killed the last Grand Inquisitor was. He could take the credit and no one would be left alive to blame her.

"Are you sure child? You are still extremely young." Barriss commented.

"But well trained." Leia retorted before launching into an attack against Barriss. Leia had a lot of practice dual wielding as both Ventress and Ahsoka had shown her their forms.

Leia used her left saber to block an overhead slash brought down with both of Barriss' sabers and used her right saber hit a horizontal slash. Barriss was too quick for that though and was able to jump out of the way. She wasn't fast enough to completely avoid it and was hit with a glancing blow on her left leg. The fight paused as Barriss hissed when she landed from her dodge.

"Who trained you? There is no way someone could be this good without extensive training." Barriss said through gritted teeth.

Leia smirked before moving both of her light-saber's to the reverse grip. "My master is Ahsoka Tano." Leia ran and attacked the surprised Inquisitor who was able to parry the blows but was on the defensive. Her injured leg and distracted mind meant that she was unable to move out of the way of a diagonal slash that left a huge gash from her left shoulder to hip. Barriss dropped to the ground huffing for breath.

Barriss looked up to Leia who had just won their battle. "Can you tell her that I am sorry? I may have hated the Jedi, but I never wanted to hurt her. She was a good friend."

"I can tell her. I can't say that she will forgive you." Leia replied.

Barriss smiled before her head lulled to the side as she breathed her last breath.

Leia bent down and picked up Barriss' light-sabers and pocketed them. "I wonder if Ventress will want them back?" She shrugged before going back to the ghost team.

They had just finished up beating the elite troopers that Barriss had brought. Leia noticed that the large Lasat had a blaster wound in the shoulder and some of the others had a few bruises but there was nothing life threatening.

"I believe this is yours." Leia tossed Kanan back his light-saber.

"Thanks. Who would have thought that the Princess of Alderaan was a Jedi?" Kanan stated with a small smirk.

"I'm not." Leia said dryly. "I was trained by Ahsoka since I was four years old. I was told that this crew was familiar with her."

"You were trained by Ahsoka!?" Said the younger kid with shaggy hair.

It was weird how much of a child he seemed to her when they were the same age.

"Yes. Although it was pretty crazy what happened out here. I mean I was ambushed by evil rebels and my speeder crashed. When I woke up the troopers guarding me were dead and a Jedi had killed the Inquisitor." She stated in her innocent 'I was in a scary situation' voice. Before glaring at the others.

They all nodded with a look of fear in their eyes. "Yes Ma'am." Replied the wide eyed Lasat.

"Good." Leia nodded before turning and walking with a limp back to the city by herself.

\---

Leia found Ahsoka and Ventress in the mess hall on Yavin 4. Leia had come back due to the injuries she sustained on her mission to Lothal. She had a few patches on her forehead and arm to help heal quickly.

"What blender did you run into brat." Ventess asked in a curious tone as she saw the wounds. The brat had grown on her a little of the years like her master had.

Ahsoka on the other hand was like a worried mother and started inspecting the wounds to make sure they were cleaned properly and there was no infection.

"I am fine. I ran into an inquisitor on the job though." Leia sated.

"Are you hurt?"/"Did you kick their ass?" (Guess who said each statement.)

Leia rolled her eyes. "I won and the Inquisitor is dead." Leia took a deep breath before she pulled out the light-saber hilts and set them on the table. Both of the older Force users recognized the light-sabers on the table.

Ahsoka had a small tear going down her cheek. "I see."

"She said she was sorry. That even though she hated the Jedi she didn't want to hurt you." Leia said. She looked to Ventress. "I brought them back incase you wanted them again. I know you like fighting with two sabers but only have one."

"Thanks kid." Ventress said before picking them up. And went to try and familiarize herself with them.

Leia wrapped an arm around her master. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

Ahsoka gave a shaky smile and nodded. Leia stayed there with her while Ahsoka came to terms with the loss of her old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem like I made Leia a lot stronger here but I feel like at this point she is a little stronger than Kanan. Kanan spent a long time not even using a light-saber or fighting while he is in hiding and in the Rebels show he always seemed not quite as good as he could be. The fact he didnt become a Jedi Knight until he was 30 is indicative of that. So I see him equal to an almost 17 year old Leia that had been training since she was 4. The reason why she was able to fight Barriss so much easier than Kanan was that she had a lot of experience fighting against dual wielders and also had 2 light-sabers herself.
> 
> Anyway here is another installment in the story. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning: If you have not seen Star Wars Rebels and are planning to in the future, you may want to avoid this chapter. Read at your own discretion.

There had been a few more months of missions which didn't amount the excitement of the inquisitor when Leia was on Lothal, but she was still fairly satisfied with what she had accomplished. She returned to Alderaan for a break from missions to celebrate her 17th birthday. Breha, Bail, and Sabe sat at the dinner table and listened to her tell them about her adventures. Bail already knew about them as he was the head of the rebellion and made sure all of her missions were reported to him, but he still enjoyed it when she told him about what was going on.

"Then this one governor said 'We would make a great pair ruling over the planet' and it took everything in me to not laugh in his face as we were standing in an Imperial base that looked like it was in disrepair." Leia laughed.

Bail smirked a little. "The Outer Rim planets are usually forgotten about. If there is a base there, they are temporary or not well funded."

"You should have seen his face when there only good shuttle blew up! He was trying to charm me when…." Leia suddenly stopped with a look of horror on her face. "No.." She whispered pleadingly. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"What is it sweetie!" Breha was out of her chair and at her daughters' side quickly. She looked in her eyes and saw the were broken.

"I can't feel her. I can't feel Ahsoka." She whispered barely able to believe it.

Bail sucked in a breath. The people in the room may not be Force sensitive, but they knew what that meant. "Take the shuttle to Chopper base. She was working out of there with the Specters."

Leia ran out of the room quickly and got in her shuttle. She flew all the way to Chopper base on Atollon. Leia wasn't sure what she would find, but she was terrified. Leia loved her parents, but Ahsoka was her hero, her teacher, her master. Ahsoka was family.

\---

She landed the ship and got out in a hurry looking around for someone to ask for Ahsoka's whereabouts. She found a familiar figure with a white beard standing in the hanger talking to someone.

"Rex!" She shouted and ran toward him.

He turned around confused as his eyes locked onto hers. "What are you doing here Leia?"

"Rex, where is she? Where is Ahsoka!?" She asked urgently as she grabbed his armor and tried to shake him which was slightly comical considering the difference in stature between the two.

"She is on a mission with Kanan and Ezra. Why?" He said a little more concerned considering the state the woman was in.

"Rex. I can't feel her." She said desperately.

His eyes widened in shock. He also spent a long time around Jedi and knew the implications. Suddenly the noise of a shuttle landing they looked to see it was the shuttle the specters use. Leia couldn't feel Ahsoka on it. What she could feel coming from the shuttle was pain.

Leia and Rex hurried over and stood next to Hera and Sabine. The ramp lowered and Ezra came out helping Kanan walk down the ramp. He was wearing a mask over his.

Hera and Sabine rushed to help Kanan and check on Ezra. Leia and Rex stood still. They watched the shuttle entrance even knowing she wouldn't be getting off of it. Leia looked to Ezra and made eye contact with him. He winced and a wave of grief hit her. It mixed with hers as her stomach dropped. Ahsoka was gone.

She burst into tears and hugged Rex. Rex stood there and barely moved. He slowly brought his arms around the princess crying into his shoulder. He had lost many men over the years. It never gets easier. Rex actually believed this was worse. With a crushing realization that he was the last one left. He didn't count the man that had become Darth Vader. He was now the last one left of the 501st. Yet he had to stay strong for the young girl the commander took under her wing. Rex would watch out for her and guard her for Ahsoka.

The world moved with a blur to Leia. While working with the rebellion, Leia had seen death. She had even killed. Her mother died when she was born, but Leia never knew her.

She had never lost someone before now.

\---

Leia found her sitting in a meeting with Commander Sato and the rest of the leaders of the base. Leia sat between Rex and Sabine, as Hera was with Kanan in medical, while Ezra stood up to tell everyone what had happened. Leia already knew though. There was no storm trooper or even Inquisitor that could stand against Ahsoka. Ahsoka could fight off 4 inquisitors if she wanted.

"Vader was there wasn't her." Leia said with a dead tone.

Ezra looked a little started by the outburst before he started but nodded. "When we arrived, there was three inquisitors along with Maul. All three inquisitors were killed, but not before they got off a message that we were there." Ezra took a deep breath. "Kanan was blinded by Maul but was still able to drive him off. That was when Vader showed up. He was going to kill me as he was after the holocron as well. Ahsoka stopped him." His voice got a little shaky. "They talked a little. It wasn't friendly. Vader wanted her to join him. Ahsoka said something about knowing who he was under his mask. I was a little dazed at this point." One final breath. "She said she was going to avenge her master and engaged him in a duel. It was close. Ahsoka was amazing but Vader was stronger." By this point there was tears falling down. "There was a self-destruct on the temple that had been activated. Ahsoka continued to engage Vader to keep him there while we got in the shuttle. She made us leave." He admitted. "We were barely away from the temple when it exploded."

"If Vader is dead then that his huge." Commander Sato said. "Inquisitors are tough to deal with, but Vader has been impossible. Undefeated. If he truly is gone, that would be a huge win."

Leia stood up suddenly and stormed out of the room. She couldn't sit there and listen to those men talk about how Ahsoka dying was a win for the Rebellion.

She made it a little way down the hallway before she collapsed against the wall in tears. She didn't know how long she was there but she could feel herself falling into unconsciousness. She also swore someone was there and picking her up.

\---

She woke up in a room. She was laying in bed with a blanket over her. She looked around the room and round Rex asleep in a chair nearby. She didn't move. Leia laid there thinking about everything. What she would do from here on without Ahsoka.

Rex woke up sometime later and saw she was awake as well.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. He knew that was a horrible question to ask at this time but it was also a necessary one.

"No." Leia replied tonelessly. "Did you know when I was little that I met him. I was terrified. All I could feel was darkness. There was so much anger. It still gives me nightmares to this day. When I told Ahsoka about it, she told me not to worry about him. She said it was her problem. She seemed sure that she would face him one day and I don't think she thought she would survive it. It had been so long since then that I had forgotten about that. She knew he would be the one to kill her."

Rex could only watch sadly as she spoke. Ahsoka had told him a long time ago who was behind that mask. To think that the general could do the horrors that Vader committed was difficult. But to think he would be the one to kill the commander.

"Do you think she hates me?" She asked with tears streaming down her cheeks once again. "He was my father. She spent so much time protecting me and teaching me. He betrayed her and killed her. Do you think she hates me for it?"

Rex got up and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He rested his hand on her arm. "She loved you more than she has loved any other. You were like a daughter to her. She didn't care about any of that." He replied calmly while rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"What about Riyo?" Leia asked sadly. "Someone has to tell her." Leia had gotten a little closer to the senator over time. With her knowing Ahsoka was alive, she made many more trips to Alderaan and Yavin 4 to spend time with her lover. This inevitably led her to seeing Leia as well.

Rex looked off to the side. "I can give her a call." Rex stated sadly. He had to tell many people over the years that people close to them were gone.

"No." Leia stood up and got out of the bed. "I am going to Pantora. This is something that needs to be done in person."

Rex got up to follow her. But she stopped him.

"I need to do this alone Rex. Please?" She begged.

He reluctantly nodded. He was assigned to this base anyway. He would probably get in trouble for leaving. "If you ever need anything. Just ask." He promised her.

"You too Rex." She replied. She knew he was hurting too, but she couldn't be the person he turned to right now.

\---

Leia landed on Pantora. When she arrived at the checkpoint, they were surprised with who it was. Usually senators had their visits planned far in advance.

Leia was cleared to land at the palace. She was met with a few guards.

"Senator Chuchi will be right with you. She was in the middle of some business when you arrived." The guard explained as he led her to a sitting room.

"I understand. I apologize for my sudden visit, but it is an important matter I need to speak to her about. It is also a personal one. It would be helpful if we were given privacy." She half asked and half stated. Leia was sure she looked very unlike a senator. She had dark circles around her eyes from fitful sleep.

The guard agreed and left her alone in the room. She let out a few huge breaths. While trying to calm herself.

A few minutes later the door opened and Riyo walked in with a confused look. When she saw Leia's state it quickly grew to concern. "Leia, what's wrong." Riyo rushed to sit next to Leia and put her arm around her.

Leia couldn't keep it up and she launched her self into the older senator. Riyo wrapped her arms around Leia.

"Tell me what is wrong dear." She said kindly.

Leia pulled back a little and sniffled. She looked in Riyo's eyes. "Ahsoka. She…" But Leia couldn't finish the sentence. And she didn't have to judging by the widening of the Pantoran's eyes.

The two of them spent most of the night holding each other trying to provide comfort to the other while they grieved for the one that had been so important to the both of them.

Leia knew she had to return home. Her father would have found out what had happened by now and would be worried.

\---

With tearful goodbye's, Leia left Pantora to return home. She had decided that she had done enough crying. Ahsoka would want her to move on. To live her life. That didn't mean she wasn't sad, but she would keep moving forward.

Leia put a call out on the holo and got an answer.

"What d-d-do you want, brat." The figure who was obviously drunk slurred.

"Ahsoka."

"I know. We have been friends for a while. I felt it." She replied.

"I have a lot of money." Leia stated with a bit of steel in her eyes.

"Did you call just to brag about that?" Annoyed at the young princess.

"Train me Ventress." Leia demanded.

The bounty hunter looked a little more alert. And even more cautious. "What do you want me to teach you?"

"How to beat a Sith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was rough. I was the one that planned it and wrote it out and my eyes got quite moist writing it. I hope you like it and continue reading as it will only get more interesting from here. I am still considering how off of canon this story will get but expect quite a few changes to the story we all know.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a review if you have any ideas or comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to say as a general warning from here on out that there will be spoilers for the Star Wars Universe. I don't want to give specified spoilers at the beginning of each chapter which could give away hints of what is about to happen.

Leia sat down panting. She was worn out from the spar she had just finished with Ventress. She had trained with her during her free time for the last 18 months. Leia had yet to win but she was proud that she is now able to make the older woman breath heavily at the end of their spar.

Leia had spent a long time being angry at Vader about her master She went to Ventress in the hopes of learning how to get revenge against him. She didn't care about who he was once. It had nearly consumed her. Luckily, she had gone to Ventress for training. Ventress had seen what was going on and disabused her of that notion.

Ventress had told Leia about her experience when she was younger with betrayal. The death of her master, Narec. And the death of the Nightsisters. She had been so consumed with vengeance that it had destroyed her.

Flashback

"What about the Rebellion? What about your parents? Your family? You are not alone. Yes, if you get the chance to kill Vader go for it. I want him dead too. He killed my friend. But are you willing to damn the rest of the galaxy in her name? Is that what she would want?" Ventress had stormed off after that. Ahsoka had been one of the people that helped her out of her slump. She wouldn't let Ahsoka's apprentice go the same path.

Leia had thought over a lot of what Ventress said. She knew she wouldn't forgive Vader for Ahsoka's death. She would kill him one day, but it was more important to help the galaxy. That is what Ahsoka did when her world was shattered and it was what Leia decided to do.

Flashback End

"Good job. You are as good as your master was at her age." Ventress complimented the student.

"Really." She asked excitedly. "Was Ahsoka really that good?"

"Did she not tell you about the Clone Wars?" Ventress asked surprised. Ahsoka was always about stories. Whether it was telling or listening to them.

"She did, but there was nothing to compare it to. Ahsoka never said anything about how good she was. She only ever talked about how good Anakin and Obi-Wan were." Leia said with some melancholy thinking about the past.

"That modest brat." Muttered Ventress. "Look. I don't usually talk other people up, but Ahsoka may not have been the greatest Jedi in the world but she was a prodigy." Ventress stated. Ahsoka was 14 when she became a padawan. Most Jedi then weren't assigned to a master until they were at least 16. Ahsoka held her own against General Grievous, who had killed several Jedi including masters, on multiple occasions. I heard she wiped out an entire group of Trandoshan hunters unarmed. At 16 she was offered the position of Jedi knight, if she had accepted, she would have been the youngest Jedi knight in Jedi history. At 17 she defeated and captured a Sith that was able to defeat and kill several Jedi masters and had only ever lost to Obi-Wan, who was barely able to defeat him when he was 25. At 19 she helped build and form a galaxy wide Rebellion against the Empire. I'd say she was impressive."

"Woah." Leia said with her eyes wide open.

"Yep. If the Jedi Order was still around, Ahsoka would have been sitting on the council by the time she was 25." Ventress commented.

Leia was walking around the hanger on Yavin 4 waiting for something to happen she was bored at the moment and kind of wanted to go on a mission. She passed a room where she noticed her father and Mon Mothma along with a few high-ranking officers were speaking to a woman who was in handcuffs. Something was calling her into the room. The Force wanted her to be there and it was flowing around the girl in handcuffs.

Leia entered the room and everyone stopped to look at her questioningly. The girl stared at her to with a confused expression. Leia made eye contact with her and knew there was something important about her.

"Leia, what are you doing in here." Her father asked.

"I want a part of this mission." Leia said.

Bail stopped to think, he had noticed that since Ahsoka's death she had pushed herself a lot harder than needed. He understood that as it was the same reasons, he had pushed for the Rebellion in the first place since it should be Padme in his position.

"You can sit through the briefing. If you think you can help with the mission success, then let us know." Bail informed her.

"I thought this was my mission!" A scruffy man that had been in the room intervened.

"Yes. And if the princess can aide you in its success, it will be more likely to succeed." Mon Mothma intervened. She was one of the few people outside of the Specters that knew of Leia's abilities.

"I don't need to babysit some kid." He complained.

Leia arched her eyebrows but ignored the man and took her position next to her father.

"Can we hurry this up?" Complained the girl in handcuffs.

Mon Mothma looked around and everyone was quiet again. "To reiterate what has happened so far. This woman is Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen Erso that is a weapons builder for the Empire. It seems that a pilot defected from the Empire has information on a secret, planet killing weapon the Empire is building. This pilot said he was sent by Galen Erso, the builder of the weapon."

"What did the girl do wrong?" Leia asked.

"What?" asked one of the officers.

"From what I can tell, this girl is the daughter of someone who could be defecting from the Empire and giving us valuable information on a powerful weapon. What did she do to warrant having handcuffs?" Leia asked.

A middle-aged commander looked annoyed at the 18-year-old princess. "Her father is an Imperial weapons builder and she was convicted of several crimes."

"Crimes against the Empire." Leia said looking over the information. "Her father being a part of the Empire has no barring on her loyalty. If the reasons you have stated for having her in handcuffs are true. Then I deserve to be in them more than her." She gave a hard look to her father who knew what she meant.

Leia walked around the table and removed the handcuffs from the girl. "Thank you." She said rubbing her wrists before glaring at the others who seemed to be uncomfortable now that she was uncuffed.

"What is the mission we need her for then? Anyone can pick up an Imperial deserter to get the information." Leia asked.

"The deserter was picked up by the rebel Saw Gerrera. We need someone who can get the information about the weapon without being shot. Jyn here knows Saw." Mon Mothma explained.

Leia nodded in understanding. "So, we kidnapped a girl because of who her father was to use her for our own ends. I didn't know we became the Empire. Anyway, I can get the information from Saw without forcing her into this." Leia stated annoyed at the people in the room and even her father. For some reason she felt extremely protective of the girl. The same girl that was staring in surprise for being defended so forcefully.

"Since when do you have a connection to Saw Gerrera?" Her father asked surprised.

"I have never met him before. But he and Fulcrum had a past. I can use that to get him to talk." Leia stated. Both Mon Mothma and Bail Organa nodded in understanding.

"You knew Fulcrum?" The scruffy man said surprised. Being a Rebel spy meant he had heard plenty of stories of the mysterious Fulcrum.

"Yes." Leia replied.

"Alright. You and Cassian can go to Jedha to get the information on the weapon." Mon Mothma stated.

"I want to come too." Jyn stated quickly seeing how after realizing she wasn't being forced into it, she wanted to find out what happened to her father.

"I agree. While I can get in with Saw, any extra help is good." Leia quickly agreed. Again, the Force was urging her.

Cassian just shrugged. Annoyed that his op was being taken from him by the young princess.

"Alright. It's settled then." Bail Organa stated.

Leia, Cassian, and Jyn walked out to the ship they were taking to Jedha. On the way Cassian was stopped by one of the officers that had been in the meeting and he walked off with him.

The two girls continued on to the ship.

"Thank you for defending me back there. No one has stood up for me in a long time." Jyn said a little quietly.

"It's no problem." Leia stated. "I just felt like I had to step in."

They arrived at the ship. "Hello. I am K2SO." Said the Imperial robot in the ship. Jyn just looked at it strangely.

"Hello K2. I am Leia and this is Jyn." Leia greeted kindly. She always liked droids.

"You are weird." K2 stated quickly as he was confused at the girl's actions. "I cannot calculate how your presence will affect the mission. That is odd."

"That's fine. One of my droids always likes telling me the odds of survival on a mission. It he always says I am likely to die, but here I am." Leia said cheerfully.

Jyn leant over her bag to pull out a gun.

"Wait!" Leia yelled at her suddenly.

"What? You don't want me to have a gun?" Jyn asks a bit rudely.

Leia looked confused. "No, I don't care about that. It's your necklace." Leia said staring at the necklace that came out of her shirt and was now visible. Leia was staring at it intently. It was calling to her and she knew exactly what it was.

"My father gave it to me when I was a little girl." Jyn stated grabbing it with her hand. She looked down at it carefully. It was important to her, but she also felt like it should go to the girl that was staring at it. "How about we make a deal. If you can get my father back to me alive. You can have it." Jyn offered.

"Deal." Leia said eagerly.

Cassian arrived at the ship. "Let's get going to Jedha."

The group of four quickly made it to the planet in question. When they landed outside the city, they noticed that there was a Star Destroyer over the city. They pulled out binoculars. To look over the city to see what was going on.

"Why is there a Star Destroyer here?" Jyn asked.

"Probably because of Saw." Leia answered. "His Rebellion has always been a lot more violent and brutal which is why he didn't get along with us. It probably has brought Imperial presence."

"They are taking the Kyber Crystals." Cassian states.

"What?!" Leia said outraged. The other two looked at her confused. "Kyber Crystals have a lot of power and were the source of a light-saber. They were considered sacred in the Jedi Order." She explained.

"Those old myths were true?" Jyn asked.

"Yes." Leia answered.

"Let's get into the city. I have a contact that may be able to help locate the missing pilot." Cassian said as he packed everything up.

"We need to leave K2 here." Leia interjected. "The place is crawling with Storm Troopers and if they notice him in a place he is not supposed to be, our cover will be blown.

"K2 stay here." Cassian says after thinking it over and agreeing with the princess.

The three of them made their way through the city before Cassian broke off from the pair to meet with his contact.

The other two waited while trying to blend into the crowd. Leia could feel eyes on her. It didn't feel dangerous, but she could sense someone was looking at her.

Sitting on a step about 30 feet away a blind man holding a stick smiled more than he normally did. "I think it is time to get off this planet."

A large man behind him that was holding a gun looked at him questioningly. "And how do you plan on getting off of here. We don't have a ship."

"We follow the Jedi." He said so no one could here him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Rogue One story and thought that it would be interesting to get Leia involved in it much earlier. I am excited to see where this goes because even I don't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Leia, Jyn, and Cassian were working there way through the streets of Jedha. Cassian seemed in a hurry while leading them through the crowd.

"You seem tense all of a sudden." Jyn asked him. She could tell something was up.

"We have to hurry. This place is a powder keg ready to blow." Cassian replied looking around in paranoia.

Leia was silent as she had noticed something the other two had not. They were being followed. She could feel through the Force that they did not have evil intentions, but that did not mean she wouldn't keep an eye on them.

They turned the corner and found a procession of Storm-troopers with a tank traveling down the street. Jyn looked around and everyone looked tense. Jyn noticed someone on top of a bridge and knew it was about to begin.

"Tell me you have a back-up plan." Jyn half asks as she watches the person throw a grenade to cause an explosion in front of the tank starting a blaster fight with all of the people that were hidden in the crowd. The three of them rushed to find a spot to hide.

Leia looked on during the ambush in sadness. This was the reason why the Rebellion could never work with Saw Gerrara. His people had no problems attacking in front of innocent civilians. She could see a few bystanders that were already on the ground unmoving.

"Jyn no!" Cassian yelled bringing Leia's attention to Jyn who ran out in the street to save a young child. Cassian tried to shoot the Storm-troopers so they didn't shoot Jyn but there was an explosion that threw Jyn and the child on the floor. Jyn was getting up slowly as the tank fired a shot that hit the building behind her raining debris down.

A large boulder was on a collision course for her when suddenly it stopped in midair. It moved to the side slightly before falling to the ground next to her. Jyn was confused to what happened, but didn't question it. She ran down the street with Cassian to get out of the fight.

Leia, who was hiding behind a wall let out a breath as sweat trickled down her brow. "That was close." She turned to look into an alley nearby her. "What do you two want?"

Then two people walked out of the alley. One smiled while leaning on his walking stick. He appeared to be blind. The other was a large man with an even larger gun.

"We follow you Jedi. We are the Guardians of the Whills." The blind man stated.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "I am no Jedi. And aren't you supposed to be guarding the temple?" Ahsoka had told her about the Guardian of the Whills and how they guarded the Kyber crystals.

"There is nothing left to guard, Ms. Not-a-Jedi." He said a little sarcastically.

"That means you have to follow me? Because you have nothing better to do?" Leia asked annoyed.

"We serve the Force. And it wishes for us to leave." The blind man stated.

"You going say anything big guy?" Leia asked looking to the other one who had stayed silent.

"I am with him." He stated simply. "No matter how annoying he can be."

Leia sighed. "I am not a Jedi."

"Why do you think that?" The blind man stated. The smile never leaving his face.

"The Jedi council lost their way. Their rules they imposed, the way they served the Republic, and they lost sight of what they fought for. I won't be one of them." Leia said passionately.

"You are correct. The Jedi Order fell. But that does not mean you are not a Jedi." He replied.

"What?" She asked confused.

"To be a Jedi is not to serve the Republic. It is not to serve the Order. To be a Jedi is to serve the galaxy, to serve the people, and to serve the Force. That is what you are doing is it not?" The man asked rhetorically as he already could feel the answer. He knew she was a Jedi the moment he sensed her.

Leia let out an annoyed huff. "Whatever. I have an important mission and need to find my friends. Follow if you wish." She turned and walked to where she sensed Jyn and Cassian had gone.

They came out of an alley way to see a dozen troopers with Jyn and Cassian in handcuffs. There was an Imperial droid arguing with troopers. Leia rolled her eyes. It seemed that K2 had shown up after all.

"Let them pass in peace." The blind man stated as he walked toward the troopers. Leia tried to stop him but was held back by the bigger man.

"Let him do this."

"Let them pass in peace." He said again as he walked into the middle of the courtyard.

"Stop right there." A Storm-trooper commanded.

"The Force is with me and I am with the Force. I fear nothing. For all is as the Force wills it." He recited as if he were quoting a book.

"He's blind!"

"Is he deaf?" The Storm-troopers commented.

All the troopers took aim at him and Leia wanted to move but was held back again. When the shooting started, she was amazed as the blind man dodged the shots being fired. The troopers were shooting each other while he beat them with his walking stick. One by one the troopers went down while he was making jokes at them.

When he finished another half dozen troopers came around the corner with their guns raised to fire. The big guy next to Leia raised his gun and took them out quickly with precision.

"Alright you can come." Leia said in awe of what the two did. Not that she couldn't have easily done the same thing.

"You almost shot me." The blind man said as Leia and the other man arrived.

"Your welcome."

"Leia?" Jyn asked.

"I made some friends." Leia commented.

"Is he a Jedi?" Cassian asked after sending K2 back to the ship.

The big man laughed before looking at Leia who shook her head. "No, he isn't."

"The Force did protect me." The blind man said.

"I protected you!" His partner replied.

"Can you get us to Saw Gerrara?" Jyn interjected.

Just then the armed insurgents that had attacked suddenly surrounded them and disarmed them quickly. The insurgents were yelling in a language that they didn't understand.

"We are no friends to the empire." The blind man stated.

"Tell that to the one that killed my man." Argued one of the men.

"Anyone who kills me or my friends answers to Saw Gerrara." Yelled Jyn.

Leia rolled her eyes at that. "These men work for Saw."

All of the men looked to her questioningly. "I am Leia Organa." Just then the man who had been disarming her looked questioningly at the light-saber hilt he pulled out of her cloak. "The apprentice of Ahsoka Tano. Me and my friend, Jyn Erso, need to speak with Saw Gerrara."

\---

The men didn't respond but they did round the five of them up and take them back to their base with bags over their head.

The two guardians were thrown in a cell with Cassian while the two girls were taken to meet with Saw Gerrara.

"Jyn. Is it really you? I can't believe it." Said the raspy voice of Saw Gerrara. He stood tall but wore a large amount of armor. He had a limp which caused him to walk with a staff and a breathing respirator attached to his armor.

"Must be quite a surprise?" Jyn said sardonically.

"Are we not still friends?" Saw limped toward her.

"You gave me a knife and a loaded blaster and left me in a bunker." She stated dryly.

"I protected you. People were starting to figure out who your father was and wanted to use you." He argued back.

"This is a nice stroll down memory lane, but we came here for a reason." Leia pushed reminding that other two that she was there.

"Yes." Saw said as he took a breath from the respirator. He walked over to a table and picked up her light-saber. "The apprentice of Ahsoka Tano. Bold to claim to be a Jedi in such dangerous times. And the daughter of Bail Organa no less. Although, it's not like I didn't know about his part in the Rebellion." Saw commented.

"You're a Jedi?" Jyn asked with a shocked expression.

The light-saber shot out of Saw's grasp into Leia's. She clipped it onto her belt and looked at Saw with a raised eyebrow.

"You have her same attitude." He said. "Can you prove that you are her apprentice and not one of the Inquisitors?" He asked challengingly.

"She had a scar from being shot on the back of her shoulder." Leia stated.

Saw froze. He remembered that day. "Yes. She got it trying to save my sister." He said quietly.

He looked at the two standing in front of him. "Is this a trap? You two the pilot?"

"The Alliance wants the information Galen Erso has." Leia stated. "We heard that you got a message from him about a weapon."

"That is what you are looking for. What about you?" He gestured to Jyn.

"I just want to get this over with." Jyn answered.

"Do you not care about the cause?" Saw asked shocked.

"The cause has only ever brought me pain. I just want my freedom." Jyn said.

"And your father." Leia stated. Jyn looked at her questioningly. "I promised that I would get your father back to you." She explained.

"Oh right. For the necklace. At least I know why you need it now. Though you already have a light-saber." Jyn states.

Saw stares at them. "Alright then. I will show you."

Saw led them to a room with a holo projector as he played the message.

*Same exact message as canon*

Leia and Jyn stared where the holo had been. The ground started rumbling before they looked out and saw an explosion that was consuming the city.

Leia doubled over in pain. She felt the deaths of all the people in the city. It was horrifying.

Cassian ran into the room. "We need to go!"

The two girls gathered themselves.

"Go." Saw told them.

"Come with us." Leia tried.

"No. I will run no longer." He turned back to the window.

The three people in the room looked at him before turning and running through the base. "Jyn, I know where your father is." Cassian told them.

"Where?" Jyn asked.

"Eadu." He answered. They ran out the front of the building and met up with the two Guardians and the imperial pilot. "K2 is bringing the ship. We need to hurry." The group of six ran straight toward the horror that was closing on them hoping to get on the ship quickly and escape.

The ship landed briefly as they piled in and Cassian ran to the pilot's seat with K2 and flew through the rocks to escape. Right when they punched it to hyperspace the engine was hit with a large rock jostling the ship.

"Brace yourselves." They shot away from the planet in hyperspace before exiting quickly. There were alarms going off.

"What is going on?" Jyn asked.

"Our engines damaged. We won't make it back to base. We need to land at a nearby system quickly he shouted."

"What are our options?" Leia asked quickly. She knew the location of Rebel bases better than anyone. If there was one nearby that would be the best place.

"We went in the wrong direction from Yavin. Our only options are Geonosis or Tatooine."

"Tatooine." Leia said immediately.

"But the Hutts…." Cassian tried to argue.

"Land on Tatooine. I will tell you where." Leia commanded.

Leia sat down and meditated. She reached out with the Force. The ship approached the planet and wasn't going to last long.

"Go 15 clicks east of here. Or at least as close as you can." Leia said without opening her eyes.

"The closest city is in the other direction." Cassian argued. This was his operation and they needed to get to Eadu.

"I said 15 clicks east." Leia commanded.

"Fine." He bit out.

He was able to get a rough landing in a sand dune that was in the middle of nowhere. They all were able to exit the ship and looked around. There was nothing but sand for miles.

Leia looked over to a cliff and knew he was there and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Jyn asked.

"To find a friend." Leia answered.

The blind man smiled as he noticed what was in the direction. "Let's go."

The group arrive to the entrance of the cave just as an old man hobbled out and looked at the group as he had expected them.

He looked over the group as his eyes met with Leia's. "It is good to see you again Leia. Last time I saw you, you were only a day old." He commented in a casual tone with a burning space ship in the background.

"Good to finally meet you Master Kenobi." Leia greeted.

"Why don't you all come in? We can have some tea." Kenobi invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a small break in between chapters but here is a new one for everyone to read. It is the point when things really start changing from canon and will go into my more alternate plot line. If you have any ideas of what you want to see or changes to canon, please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

The small group made there way into a small hovel where they could barely fit. Each of them found spots to sit or stand wherever they could inside the small space. Kenobi busied himself getting some tea ready in the awkward silence that filled the group sitting there. The silence permeated every bit of the desert hovel with no one knowing what to say. The blind guardian was the only one that seemed mostly amused by this.

"May I ask what was so important that you came here, Leia." Kenobi asked as he passed out the tea.

"We were on an important mission nearby when our ship was damaged. Tatooine was one of the places we could make it too before our ship exploded. I also know you have a secret line to my father where we could speak with him." Leia responded.

Jyn seemed a little confused about what was going on. The pilot was just happy he wasn't a prison in threat of death at the moment. Both guardians seemed content drinking the tea, while Cassian glared at Leia for giving out details and their affiliation to this stranger.

"If he is able to contact the rebellion that would be ideal. I don't want to be stuck in this wasteland." K2 commented bluntly.

"I have never even used it once. I didn't want to risk it being traced." Kenobi commented as if he didn't hear the sassy droid.

"I understand you don't want to risk your mission, but the information we have is important." Leia commented.

Kenobi's eyebrows went up slightly showing that he was utterly shocked. "You are aware of my mission?"

"I am aware of everything. The man that raised me and my master have decided that I should be informed." She said trying to keep everything vague in front of the others, but still convey enough information to the Jedi. Then she took up a shy look on her face. "Would I be able to meet….. your mission?"

Kenobi's face scrunched up a little in thought. "He is not informed like you are. Nor trained. May I ask who your master is?" He questioned.

Leia's had a flare of annoyance. Ahsoka had warned her this could be the case. The Jedi she had known all had their own ideas about need to know information and Ahsoka had said after her experiences she found that making sure people knew everything would be for the best. Her brother, Luke, was completely ignorant and untrained and here sat a person who is said to be one of the wisest people in the galaxy expecting an untrained 19-year-old to save the galaxy.

"I see. I would like to see him." She said in a slightly frosty tone.

"Can we get back on track here! We have a time sensitive mission going on!" Cassian cut in, finally fed up with the vague back and forth between the two.

Kenobi looked at the others as if her were just remembering they were still there. "Yes, I think that would be best" Kenobi said as he got up and led Cassian and Leia to the small communicator he had kept for years.

After a second of trying to connect a projection of Bail Organa appeared. "Kenobi, it has been a long time. What could be so urgent that…" The senator paused as he saw who was actually in the projection.

"Cassian. Leia. I am unsure how you ended up on Tatooine." He asked questioningly.

It was Cassian who stepped up first as he was technically the one in charge of the mission. "Sir. We were successful in our mission to find the pilot that defected with information about a weapon from Galen Erso. There was a problem though. The weapon which is known as the Death Star, a planet killer, arrived at Jedha and destroyed it."

Bail looked extremely disturbed at that. Kenobi who had been listening in was also concerned. He had felt a large disturbance, but the entire destruction of a planet was not even on his guess of what he had felt.

"Do you have good news?" Bail asked hopeful.

Leia was the one to answer. "From what I could tell of the message from Galen Erso, He was the one that designed the weapon, although he was forced to." She added to try to get Cassian to be a little more lenient. "We know he is on Eadu and if we were to get him to our base, he could have information on how to destroy it." Leia stated.

Bail nodded along. "That is a good idea. If he proves helpful, he could have a lot of information on Imperial designs to use against the Empire in the war."

"What are our orders senator?" Cassian asked.

"You are to find and apprehend Galen Erso alive." Bail paused looking at both of them knowing how his daughter was in believing in people. "Whether he is willing or not. And if he is unwilling you may want to watch out for Jyn." He advised.

"Our ship crashed. We are going to need a ride." Leia reminded him. Trying not to think about possibly going against her new friend. She did promise to bring back her father alive. If the man was unwilling and supported the Empire... Well, Leia knew what that felt like and would help her friend through it.

Bail nodded. "I will send a pilot who will arrive at Mos Eisley tomorrow with a ship."

With that the transmission cut out.

Leia turned to look at Kenobi who had stayed in the corner for the entire conversation silent. He had a pensive look as he stared at nothing. "Looks like we are staying the night." Leia commented.

The three of them returned to the room with everyone else. "We will be meeting with a pilot and a new ship tomorrow in Mos Eisley. After that we will be going to Eadu where we will find Galen Erso." Cassian commanded.

"If you want to." Leia added which made Cassian give her a dirty look. "What? Only you, Jyn, K2, and I have volunteered for this mission. The pilot and the two guardians here just came along. They don't need to go with us." Leia thought for a second. "What are your guys names anyway? It's been a little hectic and I have not asked yet."

"We are Guardians of the Whills. I am Chirrut and this is Baze." The blind man stated. At that Kenobi looked up surprised. "Yes, I know who you are Master Kenobi, and it is an honor." Chirrut gave a slight bow to the older man. "As for the mission, the Force tells me to go where Leia goes."

Leia nodded in thanks to them. She directed her gaze to the nervous pilot.

He swallowed nervously. "I am Bodhi. I was a pilot for the Empire, but I defected. I will go with you to help Galen, I owe him. Plus, I know how to get close to the base undetected."

"Thank you for your help." Leia offered kindly.

"You will need a way to get to Mos Eisley. It is quite a distance. Not the kind of trek you can make on foot." Kenobi pointed out.

"Did you have an idea?" Leia asked.

Kenobi thought for a second and sighed. "There is a farm nearby. I know the owners and they have a speeder. It only seats a few people. I think the best option would be for me and Leia and to go to the farm and use the speeder to go to Mos Eisley to meet the ship and then direct the ship back to the rest of you." Kenobi stated.

"Are you sure they will help you." Cassian stated skeptically still not trusting the old man.

"Luke will give us a ride." Kenobi stated meaningfully toward Leia.

Leia's eyes grew wide. "Yes, that will work." She replied eagerly. She hoped to be able to see her brother. She turned to the rest of the group. "You guys stay here overnight and we will have our ride here by morning. Then we will be off to Eadu." She turned and walked out of the hovel with Kenobi going with her.

He led her toward the farm while they walked over there. Leia closed her eyes and felt with the Force while walking. She could feel Luke. He was untrained but that did not translate to strength. Leia could feel her brother was more powerful in the Force than she was.

"You never told me who your master is." Kenobi stated. "You have a light-saber, and it is obvious that you are well trained and have some experience." He had been cut off from most of the galaxy and he was unaware of any Jedi besides himself and Yoda surviving.

"Was. My master was killed by Vader about a year and a half ago." Leia corrected sadly.

Kenobi could feel the pain in Leia. And the anger toward Vader. "I am sorry for what he has done."

"It's not your fault. A master can only do so much before a person can take responsibility for their own actions." Leia said sadly. "My master was Ahsoka Tano." She revealed.

That stopped Kenobi in his tracks. "Ahsoka was alive. He killed her?" The revelation that the young girl from so long ago had been killed by the person she had admired the most hit him hard. The thought that Anakin could have killed her was devastating.

"She knew." Leia stated brokenly. "She knew for a long time that he would probably be the one to kill her. She wanted to meet him though. She told me that she needed to settle things between them." A tear ran down her cheek thinking of her old master. "I wish she hadn't gone. Or that I could have been there to help."

The two continued walking toward the farm. "You didn't train my brother? My father was under the impression that you were going to." Leia confessed to Kenobi.

He shook his head. "I brought Luke here because Anakin had a step brother here. He and his wife agreed to raise Luke as if he were their own, but they said they wouldn't let me train him. The Jedi have never kidnaped and trained kids against their will. I am sure Ahsoka had to get your parents permission before she could train you."

Leia nodded. She could understand that. She may have disagreed with Luke being ignorant and untrained, but at least it wasn't for lack of trying. "My father tried to keep Ahsoka away from me to keep me a secret, but one day we bumped into each other and she knew who I was immediately. Ahsoka and my father agreed that with my position as a Princess of Alderaan that there was a good chance I would meet Vader or the Emperor. They wanted me to be trained to be able to be in their presence without raising their suspicion."

"That makes sense." Obi-Wan thought about it. He had wanted Luke out in the middle of nowhere so he wouldn't be detected by the Empire.

"After that I trained with a light-saber and became a part of the rebellion at 16." Leia explained.

"16? That's a little young." Kenobi stated.

"It was a compromise. Ahsoka and my father wanted me to wait until I was 18 and I wanted to start at 14. My father tried to make sure I got more diplomatic missions that didn't involve a lot of firefights." Leia admitted. "But I have run into a few Inquisitors. They were tough."

"We have been lucky to avoid them here." Kenobi said sympathetically.

The two of them were silent for a little while until they crested another sand dune and, in the distance, Leia could see a small gathering of buildings where she could feel Luke's presence.

"Are you going to come with us." Leia asked.

Kenobi was silent for a moment before answering. "My mission is to watch over and protect Luke. To train him is need be." He paused for a second before looking at the young woman next to him. "The Jedi do not take children against their parents will. Luke is 19, an adult. I think it is time he should be informed of a few things. Including that he has a sister. After that it will be up to him what he does. If he wishes to begin his training, then I will do so." Kenobi decided.

Leia nodded. "I will help you if you wish. I may only be the level of a knight, but I know more about how Inquisitors fight than you do."

Kenobi nodded to Leia. Things were about to change in the galaxy. And it was time to face the first deadly challenge that stood in their way.

An angry Owen and Beru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small interlude until the big reveal. If you have any ideas or plots you think should happen let me know. Do you think Luke should stay on Tatooine or go with. What should happen with Kenobi? And how will this all affect the outcome of the Rogue One story. I am eager to see your opinions.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and stick around for the next installment. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Leia and Obi-Wan approached the farm and they saw some movement. They could see a boy in white clothes working on a speeder next to a white dome. Leia looked to Obi-Wan who nodded in the direction of the boy. She approached him apprehensively.

\---

Luke spent to morning making some tune ups on the speeder. There had been a rattling sound the last time they took it out and he wanted to make sure that it wouldn't blow up on him. It was dangerous to be stranded in the dessert. Raiders were a constant danger.

While he was putting finishing touches on the speeder, he could feel something. Something that told him there was someone approaching him from behind, even if he couldn't really figure out why he knew that.

He turned to see old Ben who was waiting a distance away while a girl around his age with black hair approached him, she looked ragged and had a weird expression on her face as she gazed at him.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked her curiously.

She smiled. "It is great to finally meet you Luke."

Luke was confused at this. He worked on a moisture farm in the middle of nowhere. Why would this girl be interested in him? "Who are you?" He asked.

"Leia Organa. Princess of Alderaan." She paused and smirked at his shocked look. "And your twin sister."

Luke leaned back against the speeder to make sure he didn't fall to the ground due to the shock. He had a twin sister that was a princess?

"How?" Was all he managed to get out.

Leia smiled kindly. "That would be a long story. But a more urgent problem is going on. I was on a time sensitive mission and I crashed my ship in the dessert I have a ride that will be arriving in Mos Eisley tomorrow morning. Would you be able to give me a ride there?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem. There is no pressing business on the farm tomorrow. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I would like to. But what about your aunt and uncle?" Leia asked.

Luke looked a little uncomfortable. "They will have to. I never knew I had a sister. I won't throw away a chance to meet her." He said a little stronger.

Obi-Wan decided to cut in. "They never knew where your sister was. I only told them that you did have a sister and nothing else."

Luke nodded to the information. It was still annoying having the information kept from him. "Come with me." He told them as he led them to the house where his aunt and uncle were. They walked down the stairs to see them in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Aunt, Uncle, we have guests for dinner." The two of them turned to see Obi-Wan and an unknown girl.

"Ben. I thought we told you to stay away." Owen said annoyed.

"That was true yes. But when Luke's sister arrived and wished to see her brother, I couldn't say no." He said.

Owen looked upset at that before glancing at the girl that had accompanied them. Beru kept silent and looked worried.

"I am not going to be able to say no, am I?" He asked.

"I don't think so sweetie." Beru cut in. "He has been trying to run off to the rebellion for years. It wouldn't have been long until he left anyway."

"Hmph." Owen grunted before setting the table.

They sat in awkward silence before Leia decided to break it. She didn't want to waste this time.

"So, your uncle said you wanted to join the rebellion? Are you a fighter?" Leia asked.

"No, but I am the best pilot on the planet though. I have practiced my whole life. My friend, Biggs, has already joined." He stated proudly.

Leia nodded along with a small smile. Ahsoka had told her Anakin was the greatest pilot she had ever seen. Apparently, her brother inherited that talent. "The Rebellion is always looking for good pilots. Darklighter is a skilled pilot and if you are as good as him, then you would be welcome to join." She told him before taking another bite.

Luke looked at her wide eyed. "You are a part of the Rebellion?!"

Leia looked at him smiling. "I am a pretty high ranking officer. I have been familiar with it since I was a child, but I have been an active participant since I was 16." Leia explained.

"That is amazing!" Luke said in amazement.

Owen and Beru looked on sadly knowing how this would end. Luke would be leaving with Leia.

"So, can you tell me about our parents?" Luke asked. Owen and Beru exchanged looks.

Leia nodded. "Our mother was the senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. That is the reason I was raised with Bail Organa. My father was close friends and worked with her often on senate bills. She was one of the few that fought hard for her people's rights rather than her own status."

Luke was hanging on the edge of his seat. "Our mother was a senator?"

"We met her once. She seemed nice but it was a brief visit. I would have liked to see her again." Beru added in.

"What about our father?" Luke asked and that made everyone looked around worriedly. "What?" He asked confused at their reaction.

Leia was unperturbed though. He deserved the truth like she had. "Our father was a Jedi." She stated bluntly.

"A Jedi?" He asked. He had heard of them. They were heroes of the Republic before they were executed for treason.

"Yes. Anakin Skywalker was a well-known Jedi; he was known as the hero with no fear during the Clone Wars. He worked on several missions with Padme. That is how they met and fell in love." Leia explained to him.

"Our dad was a hero? That's crazy." It seemed like a lot to him. As someone who grew up on Tatooine being the son of a Jedi and a Senator seemed like something dreamed about. "What happened to them?" He asked.

Leia took a deep breath. "Our mother died in child birth. She had been under a lot of stress and pain when she went into labor and didn't survive."

Luke looked sad at that. He finally got some answers. Even though he knew it wouldn't be good, it still hurt to hear. "And our father."

Leia opened her mouth.

"Don't! He doesn't need to know." Owen argued. He had sat back for a while but he didn't want Luke to know what happened to Anakin.

"He deserves to know." Leia said narrowing her eyes. "My father tried to keep the truth from me as well. It is better to know the truth ahead of time before getting blindsided at the wrong moment." Leia argued.

"How about you stop talking like I am not here." Luke stated annoyed. "I think I am old enough to make my own choices."

Beru cut in. "Go ahead dear. You can tell him." Her husband shot her a dirty look.

Leia nodded. "Would you prefer to tell him?" Leia asked Obi-Wan. "You were there."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Luke, your father had a lot of pressure on him and was pulled in many directions. Not only that but his relationship with Padme was against Jedi code."

"What are you saying?" Luke asked warily. This story was not starting off well.

"I am not entirely sure how it happened, but Anakin turned against the Jedi. The reason you and your sister were separated was to keep you hidden from him." Obi-Wan explained.

"Your saying our father is still alive." Luke asked shocked. He had assumed he was dead.

"Anakin led the attack against the Jedi and killed most of them. Afterwards, he took on the name Darth Vader and started working for the Empire." Obi-Wan finished.

Luke was shocked. Darth Vader was his father. He had seen the news about him. The man was a monster. He was one of the leaders of the Empire that had been destroying the galaxy.

"Why did you have to hide us?" Luke asked.

It was Leia who answered. "The Jedi had powers beyond most people. Those traits and abilities passed down to us. We needed to be hidden so he couldn't find us and make us weapons of the Empire."

Luke thought through everything. It was quite overwhelming. Evil dad. Super powers. Secret sister. It was a lot to process in a single afternoon.

"How did you know my dad?" Luke asked Obi-Wan. It had been nagging him how Ben had known all of this.

"I was his master. I trained him in the ways of the Jedi." Obi-Wan answered.

"Could you train me?" Luke asked quickly. Owen suddenly got up and left the room. Beru smiled sadly and followed him. The other three in the room watched them leave.

"I can if that is what you wish." He replied.

Luke nodded in agreement. "I want to join the Rebellion and find our dad."

Suddenly there was a loud bang. The other two looked at Leia who smashed her hands down on the table. "Absolutely not!" She yelled glaring at Luke. Before she left too, leaving only Obi-Wan and a confused Luke.

"What was that about?" He asked Obi-Wan.

"Leia was trained from a fairly young age in the ways of the Jedi. Even if she doesn't see herself as one. Her master was like a second mother to her. They spent a long time together and grew close to one another. The woman that was her master was actually the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. She had been close to Anakin for a long time. A year and a half ago, she was killed by Vader. Leia is worried that the same will happen to you." Obi-Wan informed him.

Luke looked to where his sister had gone sadly. That kind of loss would be hard to deal with.

\---

Luke left the room and went outside again to digest everything. "You are leaving tomorrow then. You will join the Rebellion." His aunt said more than asked as she walked up behind him.

"Yes. I wanted to before, but now it's more like I need to. I have a sister and my father is the one doing this to the galaxy." Luke said.

Beru shook her head. "He isn't your father. He may have loved your mom, but he didn't raise you…." There was silence for a moment as the two stood and watch the suns setting. "We may be your aunt and uncle, but we raised you and taught you as if you were our son. That's why we kept the truth from you. We just wanted to keep you away from everything. To keep you safe." Beru confessed before turning to go back inside.

Luke stood there absorbing what she had said. When he heard a shout of pain. Luke rushed over to the work area where he had heard it come from. He found Owen with an injured hand swearing up a storm.

"Let me help with that." Luke rushed over.

Owen held his hand up. "I am fine. What do you care anyway? You just can't wait to leave."

Luke sighed. "You will always be my family. This is just something I have to do." Luke told him.

Owen sat down looking away from Luke. "My mother was killed during a robbery shortly after I was born. Afterwards my father moved us back to Tatooine since that is where he was from. He remarried later to Shmi Skywalker, your grandmother. She was like a mother to me. I didn't like her at first but she brought life to this dreary place. She was taken and killed by Tusken Raiders. You heard what happened to my brother." Owen was quiet. "I just wanted a nice quiet peaceful life for you." Owen admitted.

Luke sat down next to his uncle. "I know. I will always thank you for what you have done. But I need to do this."

"I know." Owen said.

\---

The next morning Luke and Owen got in the speeder with Leia and Obi-Wan since Luke was going to be leaving with them.

The group approached Mos Eisley when Leia got a smirk. At the same time Obi-Wan frowned as he noticed exactly what Leia had. He turned to her to mention it when he noticed her smiling.

Obi-Wan slumped in his seat. "It just had to be her."

The speeder pulled up to a hanger where a ship was there waiting for them.

"Kenobi. It's been awhile."

"Ventress. If I had known you were our ride, I might have waited another 20 years on this rock." He replied dryly to the former Sith that was to take them off the planet.

"Hey Asajj." Leia cut in without hesitation.

"Brat." Was the fond reply.

Leia was about to introduce her brother to Asajj when Leia suddenly doubled over at the same time Assaj lost her balance and had to lean against the ship to stay standing. They both suddenly stared at each other wide-eyed in shock at the impossible they had just felt.

They both spoke simultaneously.

"Ahsoka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a little bit of a cliff hanger. It was mostly just a chapter of filling Luke in on everything but I wanted to portray a little more of Owen and Beru and their reaction to Luke leaving. The movies didn't have that opportunity and I felt it would be an interesting view.


	13. Chapter 13

"You need to continue with the mission!" Yelled Ventress. This argument had been going for 5 minutes. Leia was adamant that she would go to find Ahsoka while Ventress was trying to make sure she stayed the course. "This mission is every important. Planets could be destroyed if it isn't completed. I will go and find her while you and your friends complete the mission." Ventress lectured her.

Leia just glared at the older woman. It wasn't like she didn't trust Ventress to help Ahsoka. She just missed her. "Fine!" Leia replied. She stomped off and went into the ship to prepare to pick-up the rest of her group from the desert.

"We will go with you." Obi-Wan stated reluctantly.

"Well don't sound happy about it." Snarked the former Sith.

"Luke is not ready to go on a secret mission for the Rebellion, but going to find Ahsoka might be good. Plus, it has been a long time since I have seen her." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Fine. We are going to need a ship Kenobi." Ventress pointed out as hers was being used by the Rebellion for the mission.

"I know just the place." Obi-Wan replied. The three of them walked off as Leia started to take off in Ventress's ship to pick everyone up.

\---

She made if over to Obi-Wan's hut quickly and landed. Everyone got on quickly before she took off and set the coordinates for Eadu. Jyn wandered up to the cockpit.

"Are you alright? You seem quiet." Jyn commented.

"My master is alive somehow." Leia admitted. She had no idea how but she was just glad that she could feel her again. It felt energizing, like feeling whole once again.

"This master was the one who taught you to be a Jedi?" Jyn asked.

"Yes. She was amazing, like a second mother." Leia said smiling thinking back to all the times that she and Ahsoka trained.

"What happened?" Jyn asked.

"She was last seen fighting Vader when the building they were in exploded." She thought sadly looking back.

"Where has she been all this time?" Jyn asked. Worrying for Leia. After all this person was last seen with Darth Vader. He could have kept her as a prisoner.

"I am not sure. I couldn't feel her through the force." Leia answered. "Go get Bodhi. We are nearly to Eadu."

Jyn nodded before going off.

\---

The ship landed in the rain after flying in under the radar. Bodhi and K2 stayed on the ship while Chirrut and Cassian took a perch over looking the base. Baze went with Jyn and Leia to try and get closer.

They while getting closer they saw an Imperial shuttle landing at the base and a man in a white uniform got off. There were several stormtroopers there waiting along with a few scientists.

"There. The one in the grey uniform is my father." Jyn pointed.

The three of them snuck closer and suddenly all the scientists besides Galen were shot. The man in white smacked him and Galen fell close to the edge of the walkway. The man in white was yelling about something but the three of them couldn't hear what was going on.

"Do you trust my Jyn?" Leia asked.

Jyn looked to her scared. But nodded.

Leia raised her hand and focused. The man and white raised his gun toward Galen before suddenly Galen Erso rolled of the ledge of the landing pad to fall into the depths. At least that was what it meant to look like. The man in white looked over the edge but between the darkness and the storm he couldn't see much. He shrugged and turned around and left on the shuttle.

Jyn covered her mouth and gasped as her father went over the edge. Tears going down her face. She grew angry and grabbed her gun to go start shooting. Before she could get anywhere a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Baze holding her.

"Wait." He gestured to Leia who still had her eyes closed and her face scrunched in focus with her arm out.

"What?" She asked. Her mind was a jumble.

Suddenly out of the darkness a figure came floating toward them. It didn't take long for her to see it was her father when he got close enough. His eyes wide looking around. Leia brought him down next to them before letting out a breath.

"Who are you?!" Galen asked a little freaked out about flying through the sky. Suddenly one of the people slammed into him and hugged him.

"Father!" She cried into his chest.

"Jyn?" He muttered quietly before wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you alright." Baze asked Leia while the father daughter reunited. Leia was leaning up against a rock breathing heavy.

"Yes. That just took a lot out of me. Holding a person, I can't see from that distance was taxing." Leia stated. She pushed off the rock. "We need to get going." She said getting the attention of Jyn and Galen. "The Empire has no idea that Galen is alive. They will operate on the assumption we don't have any information on the weapon and they won't come after us. We need to get back to the rebellion."

"Thank you." Jyn said happily.

The three of them made their way to the perch where Cassian looked at them like he saw a ghost. "But you went over the edge?"

"Magic." Leia replied blandly. "Now we can get out of here and the Empire is none the wiser."

\---

They boarded the ship and were able to make it into space undetected. Leia set the destination to head back to Yavin 4 before going back into the cabin where Jyn hasn't left her fathers side.

Leia sat down across the table from him before sighing. "I am glad we were able to help you, but just to clarify, you are going to give us information to destroy the weapon correct."

"Yes, I built a flaw into the Death Star. I can show the Rebellion where it is." Galen replied.

"Good." Leia said.

Jyn reached around her head and pulled up her necklace before handing it to Leia. "You saved my father so a deal is a deal." Leia smiled and took the necklace before removing the crystal.

"Wait. What is going on?" Galen asked.

"Leia promised to save your life in return for the necklace." Jyn explained.

"You guys are about to see something that very few outsiders ever witnessed." Leia explained. She set the crystal on the table before going into one of the compartments in Asajjs ship that kept random pieces of junk. She dumped the entire thing on the table so the crystal was mixed in. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes.

"What is going on we need to talk about our plans for returning." Cassian said walking in the room that was silent.

He was smacked in the side. He looked to see Chirrut smiling. "Shut up. This is special."

Suddenly several of the pieces started floating above the table and moving around. They looked like they were trying to put themselves together over and over. Some pieces would go back to the table while others were added.

Leia concentrated on the Force, following it where it led her. She focused on her bond to Ahsoka and how it sang with the crystal. Slowly the pieces came together surrounding the crystal and it all clicked she reached out her hand as the handle slowly descended into her palm.

Leia smiled while turning the handle in her hand. It looked similar to her other saber but instead of black like her previous handle it was silver. It had a cleaner smoother look than the rugged feel of her yellow saber.

She flicked the saber which activated and showed a long green saber. Leia smiled thinking how her sabers now matched Ahsoka's old ones.

There was clapping ringing through the cabin.

"Green the color that belongs to the wisest of Jedi Masters." Chirrut comments.

"How the hell do you know what color it is?" Baze turned to his partner.

Chirrut just continued smiling.

"Is someone going to explain what just happened?" Cassian asked a little out of the loop.

"Nope." Leia replied as she clipped the saber on the other side of her belt and walked into the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I am sorry this chapter took so long. This chapter is a little shorter but the next chapter will follow Obi-Wan, Luke, and Asajj's journey. Thank you for reading and leave a review with any comments or ideas.


	14. Chapter 14

Luke was lost. He was trying to keep it together but it had been less than one day since he had met his twin sister, found out his father was someone who destroyed lives, and his aunt and uncle hid it all from him. Now he was on a ship with Ben to some deserted planet to find someone that was important to his sister.

It was a lot to take in after spending 19 years doing the same boring thing over and over again.

"You ok kid?" Asked the woman who just entered. She didn't look like she cared about him much more just making conversation.

"You know Leia, right?" Luke asked. He could see Obi-Wan watching the two interact. He didn't know what it was but there was definitely something about Ventress that made Ben uneasy.

"Yeah. I spent some time training her. Ahsoka asked me to." Ventress replied sitting down looking at him.

"Ahsoka asked and you just agreed?" Ben asked.

"We became pretty good friends over the years." Ventress bit back to the older man. "We had a lot in common. We both were hurt by the Jedi. And we both want Sidious dead."

Ben sighed. "I know you are still angry at Vos. But he made the correct decision." He told her.

She just returned a glare before turning back to Luke. "Was there something about your sister you wanted to know?"

"We are going to pick up this Ahsoka woman. She seems really important to Leia. Can you tell me about their relationship?" Luke asked.

Ventress nodded and thought about the question for a second. "There are not many words that can describe a relationship between a student and master but the best way I could say is that Ahsoka was basically her Aunt. She was around to help teach her in the ways of the Force but Ahsoka was more than that. She went to family dinners and talked with her about her day and what friends she made. Ahsoka is Leia's family."

Luke nodded along. He was glad his sister had someone that was so important to her to look out for her. "What about Leia? What can you tell me about her?"

Ventress sighed. "Not much to be honest. When Ahsoka died she closed herself off a lot. She became much more determined to stop the Empire. I may have spent more time with her to help train her and we did talk but she is putting everything into stopping the Empire. I don't know how this will change her." She mused.

"What will change her?" Luke asked.

"You. Ahsoka. I wonder what will happen." Ventress stated. She got up and went to the cockpit. "We will be at Malachor soon."

The room was silent. "What happens now?" Luke asks Ben who had stayed silent watching the conversation.

"That is up to you." Ben replied sagely. "You can join the rebellion and become a pilot. You can train to become a Jedi. Or you could go back to Tatooine."

"I want to help. I want to get to know my sister. I want to make a difference." Luke declared. "Will you train me?" He asked.

Ben smiled. "Of course."

They landed on the surface of the planet. Luke didn't really see much of a difference between here and Tatooine besides the color of the wasteland. It was covered in black ash. He followed Ventress off the ship onto the planet.

"She is around here somewhere." Ventress muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. "This way." Ventress replied feeling where her friend was.

They walked for 30 minutes before coming across the remains of a large structure.

"What is that?" Luke asked.

"The remains of a Sith Temple." Ventress replied. "Ahsoka and 2 younger Jedi came here to look for something to defeat the Empire. When they arrived, they encountered 3 Sith Inquisitors and Darth Maul."

"Maul came to Tatooine about a year ago." Ben commented.

"I wondered where he went. I hadn't heard anything in a while." Ventress replied.

"You won't." Ben stated.

"Anyway. There was a large battle that happened and one of the Jedi ended up getting blinded and the other was just a young padawan. But by then the Inquisitors were killed and Maul had fled. That was when Vader showed up." Ventress clenched her fists while they continued walking.

"Ahsoka engaged him and from what Ezra said she fought him on even footing. The other two escaped while Ahsoka stayed to face down Vader." Ventress ended her story.

"Do you know what happened?" Luke asked.

Ventress turned to look at the young boy. "That is all I know. I do know that Vader was not seen fighting for 3 months afterwards and rumor had it he had been injured badly but I think we are going to have to ask Ahsoka to find out."

When they were alone Luke looked to Ben. "What did you mean about Vos? Who was he and what happened between them?" Luke asked. He held off earlier because it was obviously a touchy subject with the volatile woman.

Ben sat down and sighed. "Vos was a man she fell in love with. He was a Jedi and he got her to help her on a mission during the Clone Wars. He fell in love with her too."

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"When the mission failed Vos was angry he had fallen to the dark side and when he came back... He knew he couldn't handle it so he came back to the Jedi and left her after he had promised to leave with her... She didn't take it very well." Ben explained.

"What did she do?" Luke asked.

"She got drunk and showed up at the front of the Jedi temple and punch a couple of guards." Ben explained. "Vos went out to try to calm everything down. He never said what he told her but she stormed off and this was the first time I have seen her since."

The two sat in silence for a minute. "Is story time over?" Said an annoyed voice over the intercom. "Because we are here."

\---

Ahsoka was meditating. It wasn't that she didn't feel the people approaching her but she knew two of them and the other felt familiar. She wasn't worried about them but more trying to work out what had happened to her.

She had been fighting Vader, and losing, when she was pulled through a portal to the world between worlds. It had been Ezra who had saved her. She saw the explosion occur through the portal like watching a holovid. Before she had any time to process the fact that Ezra looked older, they were under siege by the Emperor. After all her time fighting against the man it had been the first time, she had met him since he had been Chancellor Palpatine. And Ahsoka can admit that he was much more terrifying than Vader.

She had exited the world through a portal that brought her back to Malachor. Judging by Ezra's look Ahsoka was sure some time went by so the first thing she did was reach out in the force to check on people. First was Leia and she could feel the shock and joy in her. The same feeling had bubbled inside her as well. Ahsoka smiled knowing Leia was alright but could also feel several Force signatures next to her. Obi-Wan and Ventress were there as well as another.

Ahsoka felt Leia's frustration and smirked. She knew Leia's stubbornness meant she was in the middle of something important and wanted to get her.

So Ahsoka smiled as the three signatures approached her as she had been watching their approach.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. Ventress." Ahsoka stated while keeping her meditative pose.

"Tano. Its good to see your alive. Now I don't need to take care of the brat." Ventress said with a smirk.

"Its good to see you as well young one." Obi-Wan stated.

Ahsoka chuckled. "I don't think you can call me that anymore old man." She got up and opened her eyes.

"You will always be young to me." He replied with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled. It was good to see him. She turned to the other one in the group. The boy was about the same age as Ezra from what she could tell and he seemed nervous. It wasn't hard to figure out who he was though.

"It is good to finally meet you Luke." She smiled.

"You too." He replied nervously.

"So how long was I away?" Ahsoka asked.

"Away?" Ventress asked incredulously. "You weren't 'Away' you were dead." She screamed at her friend revealing her true feelings.

"Sorry, Asajj." Ahsoka replied guiltily. "It was yesterday for me."

The group of 4 made it back to the ship only for Ahsoka to get confused. "What happened to the Banshee?"

"I gave it to Leia for her mission." Ventress replied.

"Where did you get this piece of junk?" She asked looking at the ship.

"Some smuggler thought it was a good idea to try to cheat me at cards." Ventress replied remembering the encounter with a scowl.

"Is he still alive?" Ahsoka asked dead panned.

Ventress paused. "Ehhh… Probably." She shrugged and they entered the ship before taking off.

\---

The ride to Yavin 4 was a long one which Ahsoka spent time explaining what happened on Malachor to the others. Ventress didn't really care. She was just glad to have her friend back. Obi-Wan was intrigued in how the Force could traverse time in such a way but after dealing with Force ghosts and the force wielders, he knew there would always be things that didn't make sense. As for Luke. He was concerned hearing about everything with Vader but also saw a small glimmer of hope when Ahsoka mentioned she could feel Anakin for a second.

When they arrived on Yavin 4 they saw a lot of people running around. "Looks like something big happened." Ventress commented. They walked through the halls of the ruins that made up the rebel base.

It was when they walked into the command center, they finally found Leia. Leia had noticed their entrance and ran over to Ahsoka and embraced her.

"You're ok." Leia whispered as she held on to Ahsoka.

"It's ok little one." Ahsoka whispered back.

They stayed like that for a minute before pulling apart.

"What is going on here?" Ahsoka asked.

"My mission was a success." Leia said when she pointed over to a young woman and an older man talking to Mon Mothma. "We have a way to destroy the Empires weapon."

"That's good." Ahsoka said.

"But we need to hurry. The Death Star is on its way to Alderaan." Leia said worryingly.

At that time a general came up to them. "Princess. Your parents ship has been captured by the Empire." The man told her sympathetically.

"No! We have to get them back." Leia told him.

Mon Mothma approached them. "I am sorry, but we need to destroy the Death Star before it gets close enough to Alderaan. Your parents would agree." Mon Mothma was also sad as the Organa's had been her friend for a long time. But she would want Bail to do the same if she were in the same position.

"Then I will just save them first." Leia glared at the woman.

Mon Mothma sighed knowing she wasn't going to win. "The attack will begin in 8 hours and the Death Star is 9 hours away from firing range. You have until then." The senator told Leia before leaving.

Leia turned around to see Ahsoka, Chirrut, Baze, Ventress, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Jyn standing there looking at her.

"When are we leaving?" Jyn asked.

"You guys don't need to come." Leia said to them.

"You helped me save my father. I am going to help you save yours." Jyn smiled at Leia.

"Your parents made me promise to keep you safe. I can't let you run off and do something stupid without me to look out for you." Ahsoka pointed out.

"I told you. I go where you go." Chirrut stated happily as if he was just going on a walk to the market with Baze resigned at going along with it.

"I just met you. I am not letting you go alone." Luke stated.

"Actually Luke. I think you should stay here." Leia said hoping her brother wasn't mad.

"Why?" He asked annoyed. He didn't come all this way to get sidelined.

"We are going to an Empire base. You don't have enough combat experience. But you are a skilled pilot and could help there." Leia walked up to her brother and gave him a hug. "I will be ok."

"You better." He said accepting her reasoning.

Leia looked to Obi-Wan expectantly. "What? I hate flying. I am going with you."

Ahsoka just chuckled at his response.

Leia smiled at the people standing with her. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

"What about me? I never said I was following you brat." Ventress cut in with a snarl.

Leia smirked. "Of course, you are. Its where all the interesting stuff is happening."

Ventress huffed at being read so easily. "Fine lead the way."

The group entered the Banshee and took off from a base getting ready for the biggest battle of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are as excited as I am for what is to come. If you have any ideas or comments just let me know in a review.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no connection to my previous Star Wars story, Dark Disciple's Partner.   
> If you have any recommendations about possible characters or story Ideas let me know in the comments. This is just a rough beginning of an idea I have and it has no predetermined path. Also if you have any ideas about pairings you want to see I would love to hear them as I love unusual pairings and have no plans for this for any of the characters yet.


End file.
